


Short Stories Of Joel and Katherine

by Thunderbird83



Category: Original Work
Genre: Appendicitis, Car Accidents, Concussions, F/M, Gen, Newborn Children, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Quickening, Rescue, Surrogacy, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, dislocation, pregnantbelly, unbornbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Short stories, yay! I don't have to concentrate on a whole story arc that usually encompasses a pregnancy! Featuring time jumps, surrogacy, some interesting job scenarios, etc. If you want to request one, by all means please do.Short story 4-5: Katherine gives birth to her second child at home, Joel delivers her of a little girl they named Sam. Life starts changing for them even more; Kelsey starts to feel a little neglected which Katherine remedies, Sam turns into a fussy baby but Joel figures out her problem and alleviates it. Just when things get settled Katherine gets into a minor car accident. After the accident passes Joel reflects a little on how lucky he is.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I seem to be out of ideas for my Queen fics but I have not forgotten about them! Have been working on a new story for deviantart to keep me busy in the meantime. 

“Are we ready?” Katherine stepped onto the stage before the curtains went up. Her cover band had been booked for a black tie event for a private party. The band wore suits and Katherine was wearing a rented green satin strapless dress and fake jewels. 

“Yeah, are we doing Who Wants To Live Forever first?” 

“Yes then we segway right into Buddy Holly.” Katherine answered, making sure the microphone was on. 

“We’re all set! Curtain up! Or sideways.” Marty chuckled, picking up his microphone. The royal blue colored curtain was moved aside with a squeaky sound of the pulleys then Katherine played the opening notes on her organ. 

The formal affair was someone’s wedding which the bride’s father had been footing the bill. They had seen Katherine and the others performing at the Valentine’s Day ball and the Fireman’s Ball several times and were impressed. The Youtube channel had really paid off and gave them steady business. Katherine easily picked out the bride and groom at the heart shaped table and tried to avoid rolling her eyes. Everything was extremely cliché and reeked of extravagant spending. The teacher did not detect one bit of true love or chemistry between the couple. 

“There’s no time for us… there’s no place left.. what is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us,” Katherine made sure she hit the notes exactly. “who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Oh… oh..” she decrescendoed the notes, leaving room for Marty to pick up as Freddie. 

Several people were videoing them as they walked around aimlessly so Katherine knew that Joel would find the videos online if he searched. The bride and groom were doing their dance and the teacher detected no chemistry whatsoever. She had done several weddings with the band, developing an uncanny sense of which marriage would actually work or not. The Thompsons worked, they were still together; the Malloys were vapid, shallow condescending people and they were somehow still together, and the Gallants divorced three days after marrying. 

Actually they annulled it, Katherine reminded herself. What else do you expect when you find the bride in bed, fucking the best man? 

“But touch my tears with your lips…” she sang powerfully then Marty took over. Everyone joined in on the chorus then Marty ended the song. 

“Who wants to live forever anyway..” Katherine waited for the final notes from the guitar then played the outro on the organ. 

“Now we’ve got a lively song for everyone!” the teacher smiled. “It Doesn’t Matter Anymore by Buddy Holly!” 

The band worked through the entire set list, wrapping up about an hour and a half later as stipulated in the hiring contract. The father of the bride handed over the remaining half of their fee in an envelope with a broad grin on his face. 

“Thank you very much, my good sir,” Katherine would cash the check and hand out the cash to every member of the band later on. “have a great rest of the night.” 

“Oh we will! Thank you so much-it was a great set.” a cocky wink of his eye and Katherine knew that he was up to something. The teacher did not involve herself in clients’ personal lives but she and the rest of the band knew that they would be reading something in the papers before long. 

**

“Hey, Mama’s home!” Katherine sang out, swooping into the living room in her green dress. The room was dark and Kelsey was in her room. “Where’d Joel go? He was here.” 

“Mama! Daddy here!” the two year old cried, rattling the bars of her crib. 

“So what is he doing in there? It’s after ten.” Katherine changed her dress, putting on track pants and an old t-shirt, rubbing the makeup off her face while entering her daughter’s room. 

“Oh god!” she found Joel lying in the glider and he did not look good. “Joel, what is it?” his face was flushed with fever and his face was drawn with pain. “Come on babe, talk to me!” the teacher dashed out to the fridge, got an ice pack out of the freezer and pressed it to his face. He moaned faintly, a sliver of blue visible underneath one of his eyes. “Where does it hurt, sweetheart?” 

“Right side,” he blanched, nausea overtook him and he retched into the trash can they kept by Kelsey’s old changing table. “hurts bad.” 

“Have you had your appendix out at all?” 

“No...” 

“Good enough for me. You need emergency surgery or you’ll know what could happen. I’ll call your mom to take Kelsey and I’m hauling you in.” Katherine tied on her snow boots, called Estelle who arrived in less than five minutes, took Kelsey and left. 

“Come on now, hon,” she draped a fleece blanket over her boyfriend’s shoulders. “it’s very cold outside,” Katherine locked the house, ushered Joel into the Ford so he’d be more comfortable and took off. “you will be fine.” 

Joel knew this was true; a ruptured appendix was fairly commonplace surgery and he would have a great outcome but he groaned, lost in his internal misery, wincing when the pain flared. 

Katherine brought him into the emergency room, had him tagged, triaged, and he was instantly taken back to x-ray to see what was going on. The teacher held Joel’s hand, comforting him as the nurse gave him an IV with pain relief. “It’s going to be a minute; the radiologist is talking to the doctor now.” 

“Good. My poor man,” Katherine kissed Joel’s temple but he didn’t respond. She adjusted the ice pack, waiting a few minutes then looked up as the doctor entered the room. “hi, doctor.” 

“Hello. I’m the general surgeon on call. Mr. Harrison here has an inflamed appendix and needs to come out immediately.” 

“Thought so. All right honey, this is where I leave you. You’re getting surgery and I’ll be with you in recovery.” she gave him a kiss on the cheek as the orderly came in. The doctor brought her to the waiting room, promised to do a good job on her lover, then disappeared. 

“It’s a routine operation and he is in great hands,” Katherine reassured herself, remembering that she had surgery just after the two of them met and he was there every step of the way. “suddenly it seems like it’s come full circle.” 

Lying back on the couch, Katherine prepared herself for a long wait. Surgeries always ran late and she had plenty of time to reminisce now. 

Thanksgiving had been a noisy affair as usual with a rambunctious two year old to entertain. Katherine’s little nephew Jordan was 9 months old and he was a little more fragile than Kelsey but the two seemed to get along fine. Joel’s sister Josie’s kid was a spoiled brat and Katherine took care to keep the two younger children away from their cousin. 

Trying to point out the older cousin’s bullying fell on deaf ears and Katherine did not think that keeping the cousins separated would work out in the long run. The older cousin needed to be corrected and disciplined but Josie and her husband were complete parental morons. Estelle and Thomas knew this but couldn’t do much. Thomas would discipline the boy because it was his house, his rules. Whenever he did that Josie and her husband would act horrified and immediately leave much to everyone’s mutual relief. 

That same attitude carried over to Christmas. Kelsey and Jordan got along well; she had been taught to be gentle with her cousin and both played together very nicely. Jordan was starting to stand up and walk a little bit which amused everyone. Keeping in mind that Joel and Katherine did not like to give Kelsey many gifts Estelle, Thomas, Dawn and Darren each gave her one. Now that Kelsey was older she was able to start hanging ornaments on the tree and take more of an interest in the holidays. Katherine taught her a simple little Christmas tune on the piano, Joel took her to help decorate the firehouse, and she serenaded her grandparents with her versions of Christmas tunes. 

On Christmas day, Kelsey’s present haul included clothes, two books, a fluffy pink bunny rabbit toy and that was it. Katherine made jewelry and baked assorted goodies for gift bags which Kelsey loved to help out making. The teacher found an eager little baking helper in her daughter, making her laugh and getting all messy in the process. 

Katherine let her mind drift back to Ben and Maggie. The two of them were so eager to rent her uterus out and she was going to let him. Her gastrointestinal doctor had wanted her to wait until at least March which was around the corner now. Jordan’s birthday was also in March, she remembered. The teacher hadn’t felt any kind of a flare up going on at all; it seemed to be very quiescent in regards to her Crohn’s disease. She had already gone ahead and gotten her standard iron infusion in preparation for another pregnancy. 

As soon as March first rolled around Ben and Maggie would be ready. Katherine didn’t know much about the in vitro process but knew that Maggie would have to take drugs to produce a nice viable egg, Ben would have to jack himself off and save his spunk to bring in to the doctor. They would perform the fertilization process, let the embryo start cell division then call Katherine in. 

“Mrs. Harrison?” the doctor shook her awake gently. Katherine sat up, not even remembering when she fell asleep. 

“Yes?” 

“Your husband is fine. We took his appendix out-it was all swollen and inflamed. Good thing you got him here when you did; it was about ready to burst. His fever’s already starting to go down. Would you like to sit with him?” 

“I sure would.” the doctor led her to the very quiet recovery room where Joel was lying quietly. He was still red in his cheeks, he’d been given a cannula, and he still was wearing the EKG wires. Katherine sat in a vinyl chair as close as she could get to her lover, careful not to disturb the pulse oximeter, the blood pressure cuff, or the IV they had started in the back of his left hand. 

“Joel,” Katherine leaned over as the doctor left, kissing his lips gently. “I’m here.” the teacher took a hold of his left hand carefully, giving him a squeeze. She settled back and closed her eyes, registering the fact that Joel was squeezing her hand right back. 

**

Joel started rousing in stages. First off hearing came back to him; he heard the automated blood pressure machine start checking his blood pressure at regular intervals, the sound of the heart monitor, etc. He felt a dull throbbing pain in his lower right side where they took out his appendix, but he could live with it. The firefighter smelled antiseptic and not much else. Joel idly sensed that someone had his left hand and opened up one eye, curious to see who was tending to him. 

Without his glasses it was blurry but he could see a soft and sleek feminine hand in his. A very faint scent of lavender drifted to his nose and he knew immediately who it was. Katherine. 

With his poor vision he just make out that his lover was lying in a vinyl chair close to him and her eyes were closed. The teacher had gone out to sing with her band and then come back home to see Joel passed out in the glider after putting Kelsey down, he had to smile to himself. He’d been in pain all day and hoped that it would diminish but he’d gotten such a sharp stabbing pain he had actually passed out. 

The nurse arrived, checked his vitals, told him he’d be given a room for the rest of the day and disappeared. Katherine roused a few hours later, seeing the calm blue eye of her boyfriend watching her. 

“Hey,” she greeted him, sitting up. “how are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Joel smiled. “I must have scared you.” 

The teacher gave him a drink, noting he sounded very hoarse. Joel took her hand again, admiring how long her fingers were and how the veins didn’t show, lost in thought for a moment. 

“What is it, honey?” 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized. “Kelsey?” 

“She’s with your parents. How long were you ill?” 

“All day.” 

“You didn’t tell me?” 

“I thought it would pass.” 

“It doesn’t matter now. I didn’t lose my cool, got my priorities straight, and then got you here. They’ll take you upstairs in a few minutes. How much pain are you in?” 

“On the good old scale I think it’s not even a 3.” 

“Good.” Joel was brought into a room, transferred onto a bed with no problem. Katherine admired the view, looking out into the snowing world from the window. She thought the closed Hatfield stadium looked the most pathetic, buried in snow and waiting for spring. 

“Hi!” the nurse came in. “I’m Becca and will be looking after you for awhile. What our goal is now is to get your fever beaten down, your pain managed, then hopefully you can go home.” she adjusted the IV and hung a new bag, replacing the old one. 

“I have to call the chief and tell him I’m out of commission for awhile,” Joel made to grab his cell phone but Katherine had it. “can I have my phone?” 

“Yeah, sure.” she handed it over, smiling as she saw the lock picture which was of Kelsey. 

Joel talked to the chief for a few minutes, telling him that he was rushed to the hospital last night for an inflamed appendix and was out of commission. He promised to bring in the doctor’s documents, asking Katherine if she would drop them off. The doctor estimated he would be out of commission for three weeks while his incision healed. 

“Well I think that takes care of it,” he put the phone away. “is today a weekday?” 

“It’s Sunday, honey.” 

“April is coming up, isn’t it?” Joel asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah, in two days. Yesterday Ben and Maggie brought in their specimens, or in Maggie’s case, had one extracted and fertilization was performed I guess. All they need now is me.” the firefighter picked up her hand again. 

“I think they are lucky to have you as a carrier,” he said sincerely. “back on the roller coaster again aren’t you? Did you get your infusion yet?” 

“I did. You remember; I spent two Saturdays practically comatose!” 

“I was working,” he reminded her. “are you excited?” 

“Very. Once I’m confirmed it’s back to unprotected sex with you. I hate putting the diaphragm up and in so much,” Katherine complained. “nothing kills the mood faster than fucking around with birth control.” 

“Well, don’t think of it that way. And remember it takes two weeks to know if you’re pregnant or not. After you carry Ben and Maggie’s baby.. let’s see.. you’ll be confirmed in April.. and you’ll deliver in December. Maybe you’ll have a Christmas baby!” 

“Merry Christmas, here’s your baby!” Katherine laughed. “A not so silent night!” 

“Well, I was impressed the way you handled labor with the triplets,” Joel remarked. “hardly any shouting.” 

“I don’t do that. But anyway, I look great for my age and I’ve already given birth 4 times.” 

“You sure do. The only thing I want is for you to carry another baby of mine after Ben and Maggie’s.” 

“Are we set on that? Are you sure? When Kelsey’s five she’ll remember more of this.” 

“I want three kids out of you and more.” Joel’s hungry eyes followed Katherine around. 

“We’ll see. My uterus might be too worn out,” she teased. “but I am missing being pregnant. It’s like a drug to me. I just think I’m sexy with a pregnant belly.” 

“Have you had any issues with your breast lately?” 

“Take a look,” Katherine flashed him. “I know it’s been almost four months since I gave birth to the triplets, or the last one, and they still leaked for awhile. I did end up getting mastitis, you remember and I haven’t had any issues though I still think that they’re leaking.” 

“Let’s see.” Joel watched Katherine massage her left breast, checking to make sure she was completely dried up. “I think you’re done lactating.” 

“I remembered that there was an old wives’ tale, something about cabbage leaves helping to stop leaking and tried it. There’s something in the veg that really helped me out. I’m firmly dry now.” 

“Women have been doing that for years,” Joel grinned. “I need to rest, sweetheart. Come by later?” 

“Of course,” Katherine kissed him. “one thing I’m very sure of, Joel-I won’t be happy until I have a baby with flaming red hair like Steve’s!” 

“We’ll be copulating for awhile then! Red hair is kind of rare actually.” 

**

By the end of the day Katherine was summoned to bring Joel home. He had fought off the fever, his pain improved, and he was raring to go home. Estelle brought Kelsey home the same time that Katherine brought Joel in, timing it so she could see her son at the same time. 

Kelsey hugged her mother who picked her up while Joel hugged his mother. She shepherded her son to bed, fussing a little bit like only a mother did. The teacher held back while Estelle picked out an old t-shirt and pajama pants for him to change into while he flushed pink with embarrassment. 

“Mom, I don’t need you to start this!” he protested, easing himself into bed. “I can take care of myself!” 

“Once a mom, always a mom!” Katherine put Kelsey on the bed. “Same for dads too.” 

“I’m only doing this because I love you, son!” Estelle kissed him on the cheek. “You can’t turn off the mom instinct.” 

Joel bit his lip and refrained from making any comment while she was there. When she left, he grumbled to himself. Katherine filled his prescriptions and returned to find both Joel and Kelsey coloring on the bed together. She laughed and smiled, putting the bottles on the night table. “Joel, if you’re going to stay on bed for today I have to give you a shot.” 

“Enoxaparin, right?” the daylight was fading rapidly outside as Katherine drew the shades down. 

“Yes indeed. Kelsey, it’s almost suppertime.” she put the toddler on the floor, gave her half a sandwich to keep her happy while Lucifer started crumb patrolling. The cat had very quickly learned the little human was a very messy person and he was happy to be around her while she was eating. 

“Oh great,” Joel groaned as Katherine opened up the packaging of the syringe. “just one of my wildest dreams here!” 

“Excuse me, Mr. Cold Hands!” she teased, swabbing the site on his upper arm. “You had to give me a shot once!” 

“Did I?”

“Yeah, shortly after I gave birth to the last triplet. That night I had some pain and you gave me a little opioid to ease it. But that’s neither here nor there.” Katherine gave him the shot. She turned away with the syringe and pressed the plunger down hard. A protective plastic casing came down over the needle to protect her from it. She threw the syringe away and stared at Joel. 

“Cover it up,” he passed her a dot bandage. “don’t need an infection.”

“Yes, master,” Katherine did so. “what do you want for dinner, master?” 

“Oh, master...” 

“Don’t you dare!” he pulled her down into his lap and deep kissed her. Katherine tried to fight him off but ended up giggling. 

**

A few days later Katherine was called into the fertility clinic. As she was preparing, Joel tackled her, knowing that she had to go in so he asked her if he could join her. “It would be interesting to see how they do it.” 

“Ben and Maggie will be there. Sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, Kelsey’s at her play group this morning, so what the hell? It won’t be much though.” he got into the Ford, waited for Katherine and took her into the clinic. 

Lying on the exam table with her legs up, her lower half covered with a paper blanket, Katherine was reminded of the last time she was in there, getting inseminated with triplets. She glanced over at Joel who pretended to take a peek between her legs. 

“I don’t recognize your territory without me up there.” 

“You dick!” she swatted at him. “You have too much time on your hands right now.” 

“I’m getting better,” he defended himself. “I already feel so much better since they took my appendix out.” 

Before Katherine could reply, Ben came in followed by Dr. Tibbetts. Maggie was nowhere in sight. 

“Where’s Maggie?” 

“She had to work late; some asshole called out at the last minute. She wants me to video this, is that OK?” 

“As long as it doesn’t end up on YouTube,” Katherine warned. “my lady parts are private shows only.” Joel giggled, flushed pink as Ben sat down. 

“Well, here’s the beautiful little embryo!” Dr. Tibbetts sat on the rolling stool and held up the needleless syringe. The nurse operated the ultrasound, pressing down on Katherine’s skin in order to see where the doctor was going to inject it. “You’re in the fertile window, Katherine, I think you are ovulating today so you’ll be super receptive.” 

“She’s a very fertile girl,” Joel spoke up. “six months into our relationship she gets pregnant easily.” 

Ben giggled as the doctor threaded the long tube up inside Katherine’s uterus and picked out a spot. “I think the right side will work-it did last time with the triplets.” everyone watched as the doctor squeezed down on the plunger, the little embryo went from the outside world to inside Katherine. 

“Remember what you said last time, Katherine?” 

“It wasn’t that big when it went in?” Joel sniggered. 

“You said that at baby C’s birth! Tiny going in, massive coming out!” Dr. Tibbetts giggled. 

“So how you feeling, Ben?” 

“Excited,” he said happily. “once we know for sure you’re pregnant with our baby we intend to be there at every checkup.” 

“There’s no way I can have twins, right?” 

“Only one embryo inside there, girl,” Dr. Tibbetts told her. “not going there again, huh?” 

“No!”

“Twins should be reserved for second and third kids,” Ben watched the monitor, hardly believing that his baby was being injected inside Katherine. “not first timers!” 

“I agree,” Joel spoke up. “I’m really glad Katherine had only one baby for us!” 

“Twins aren’t for everyone. There it goes..” the embryo settled inside the uterus, not moving from its spot. “now you relax for half an hour there Katherine, then you two can go.” 

“Two weeks later I take a test or you have me come in.” she knew the routine. Ben, Katherine and Joel gossiped for the half an hour, culminating in Ben telling them how excited Maggie was to finally be having a baby. 

“I still tried to get her to tell me why she doesn’t want to carry it herself. It took a little snooping on her laptop which I admit isn’t what I should have been doing.” 

“She’s been declared sterile, hasn’t she?” 

“Pretty much, Katherine. Maggie is embarrassed by it which is why she doesn’t say anything.” 

“We won’t then,” Joel promised. “it’s not our business unless she brings it up.” 

“Good. I know I can count on you guys.” 

The half an hour was over quickly; Joel and Katherine went home, Ben went back home to Maggie. She was enthralled watching the video, vowing to make sure she could make all the prenatal appointments. 

**

Two weeks later Katherine was positively confirmed. She started feeling the typical first trimester symptoms; sore chest, mild cramping, spotting, etc. Dr. Tibbetts instructed her to come in for her ultrasound in three months when they could see how the little one was getting on inside. 

“Remind me why they’re not having you come in for a dating ultrasound at ten weeks?” Joel sat down next to the teacher on the couch. He was completely recovered from his appendicitis and back on the job with the others. Steve had been helping him get his abdominal strength back with some better core exercises for him to do. 

“Because of my history. I’ve never lost one yet and my pregnancies are all uneventful.” 

“In other words you set the bar high in terms of expectations.” he kissed her. “How are you feeling otherwise?” 

“Good actually. I say we can fool around before the morning sickness kicks in.” the two of them quickly went into the bedroom. 

Three months flew by. Katherine and Joel taught Kelsey what Easter was all about, showing her how to dye eggs and hiding the fake ones for her to find. The two year old awakened early on Easter, hunted for all the eggs in the house then had a special Easter lunch with her parents. May went by fairly quickly, Joel giving Katherine a mother’s day bouquet of flowers, a card Kelsey had “signed”, then with Thomas and Darren, sent their ladies to the spa for the day. 

In June, Katherine and Joel celebrated Kelsey’s third birthday, taking her to the beach with the family and enjoying the warm summer sun. The now three year old was learning how to swim and was already enjoying the boats. Katherine was already sick of the first trimester of pregnancy, trying to avoid her evening sickness and discovering that ginger was the only thing that seemed to help her. Kelsey and Joel went out on the boat for some special time together, a sunset cruise. When they were back, Katherine was ready in the Ford. 

In late June Katherine met Ben and Maggie at the clinic and went into the ultrasound exam room. She was subjected to the nasty transvaginal ultrasound but put up with it. Ben’s eyes traveled down to Katherine’s bare belly and pelvis, hardly daring to believe that their baby was really inside her. 

“This one’s a finagle job!” the tech teased. “Ah, there it is!” she adjusted the probe and the screen lit up with a little image of a baby. “It is 3 inches long and you are thirteen weeks. I think since you’ve had babies before you’ll be able to feel this one when it starts moving. Your uterus has already started expanding a lot and it’s growing up then it will grow out.” 

“Wow, that’s our baby in there!” Maggie beamed happily. “Do you know when you’ll develop the belly?” 

“Probably in the fifth month,” Katherine assumed. “maybe sooner since I’ve done it before.” 

“Actually if you sit up a little bit Katherine, you can see a shadow right here,” the tech pressed down. “your uterus is already starting to peek out a little bit.” there was a little rounded bump underneath her waist that had gone unnoticed even by her. 

“Had no idea. I guess after triplets and just waking up one morning and discovering the bump overtook me in the night this is tame!” Katherine started laughing. “I’m sure it will be a powerful kicker before you know it!” 

Armed with pictures of their unborn baby, in the parking lot Katherine was hugged by Ben and Maggie. “I’m so glad you’re doing this for us. Can’t thank you enough.” 

“Aw, my pleasure,” Katherine would call them as soon as she felt movement, maybe pay them a surprise visit sometime. “now my morning sickness needs to go away and I can be happy again.” 

“Is it really bad?” 

“No worse than with Kelsey or the triplets. It usually extends a few days over into the second trimester then peters out.” 

“How about you come over for a visit after it stops and you begin showing more?” Maggie suggested, putting her hand on Katherine’s belly. 

“I would love to. Got to go pick Kelsey up so I’ll see you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

In September when Katherine was six months pregnant she went to an ultrasound appointment with her little six month belly peeking up from the folds of her maternity top. She lay down on the cot, opened up her shirt and watched as Maggie came into the room and sat down next to the surrogate. Katherine thought that Maggie looked a little pale and sad which caused her to wonder what was going on with her. 

With the gel applied to Katherine’s belly, Maggie watched the screen, eager to find out what gender the baby was. Ben was hoping for a boy and Maggie wanted a girl. “What do you think it will be, Katherine?” 

“As long as it’s healthy I will be happy,” the teacher said happily, watching as the transducer started to reveal the secret of gender. She cursed a little bit as the gel was cold and dehydrating to her skin so she made a mental note of getting Joel to rub her down later on. “so what are we seeing?” 

“Looks like.. a little boy!” 

“Wow, I’ve only given birth to one girl and now five boys,” Katherine beamed. “it seems that girls are in short supply when my surrogacy comes into play! I’ve had nothing but boys.” 

“Yeah; the triplet pregnancy comes to mind,” Maggie remembered. “you were huge back then!” 

“I’ll be huge again before you know it.” she said gleefully, watching her belly ripple a bit in the low light. 

“It’ll seem small compared to the triplets.” 

“True. I seem to favor one embryo being stuffed up my snatch at a time!” Katherine started giggling, happy to see Maggie joining in. The tech gave Maggie a printout picture of the little boy, then completed the anatomy screen. 

“No evidence of any twins or triplets lurking in there and it’s past the time when an embryo can split spontaneously and make multiples so you’ll only be giving birth to one.” 

“Thank god! I don’t need that kind of aggravation.” Katherine wiped the gel off of her swollen belly and sat up. Maggie’s eyes watched the bulge that was her baby enviously, stood up, then gave Katherine a hand up from the cot. 

“How about we go for lattes, huh?” 

“Well sure!” Katherine sensed Maggie wanted to talk so they left the doctor’s office and went to the local coffeehouse, sitting at an outside table under an umbrella. Katherine had ordered a decaffeinated mocha latte and Maggie had a small White Russian. 

“God, I usually hate mocha and all it stands for but right now I can’t get enough of it,” the teacher complained brightly with a smile. “funny what the hormones want.” 

“I think that my little boy wants to get a buzz already!” Maggie teased, taking a sip of her drink. “He won’t be drinking those until he’s 16 at least!” 

“Aha! I agree on that one-Kelsey won’t be drinking them for awhile. She doesn’t need any more energy.” 

Maggie grew a little pensive with a downcast look on her face for a moment so Katherine touched her shoulder. “I can see you’ve got something on your mind, Mags. You can tell me anything and I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Well, there’s two things. I’m completely sterile, Katherine. I had the full workup and stuff like that and the docs say there’s no way I can carry.” Maggie’s green eyes started to tear up a little bit. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, hon,” Katherine gave her a hug. “does it hurt you going to these appointments and knowing you can’t produce?” 

“Some but that doesn’t bother me too much,” she admitted. “I know that you’re looking after my little boy and I really know in my heart that you’re the best choice of a surrogate. But while it does bother me a little bit that’s not what’s going through my mind right now.” 

“What’s concerning you the most? The little boy is perfectly healthy in here.” 

“No, it’s Ben.” 

Katherine stared at Maggie for a long moment, knowing that she was really wrestling with whatever she wanted to say. The teacher waved hi to one of her students walking by, remembering that school started in less than a week. She put her hand to her belly, hoping to feel a little movement but the little guy hadn’t really started moving a lot yet. 

“Mags, what’s wrong with Ben? Has he been accusing you of anything?” 

“No. I think he’s gay.” 

Katherine paused, not sure of what to say or do, taking a sip of her drink. “Has he told you?” 

“No.” 

“So what’s your evidence for Ben being gay?” 

“He never touches me anymore, goes out to boy’s clubs on Friday and Saturday nights when he’s not working.. I saw a medical summary lying around that says he had a mild STI and I know I didn’t give it to him.” 

“I hope that didn’t infect the baby.” 

“No, it didn’t. This was months ago. Last December I think. Anyway I thought he was turned off me because I couldn’t carry children. Steve told me in passing that he saw Ben come out of a male gay bar, the King’s Men I think it was, swapping spit with a pumped up gay guy.” 

“Huh. Steve’s reliable and I know he doesn’t make shit up. So what are you going to do?” 

“I need to confront him with the truth. If he’s bisexual I can deal with it but I won’t be living a lie. If he’s gay, there’s divorce proceedings to be initiated and property to separate out. We can be amicable exes and raise our baby as friends. He’ll be a good dad.” 

“Of course he will be. Where is Ben right now?” 

“He’s home doing some landscaping.” 

“Well, I think you two definitely need to talk and come to some agreement,” the little boy inside Katherine stirred and gave her a punch. “your boy just pushed me!” 

“Oh! Come back to the house and let’s show Ben! Has he moved a lot before?” 

“A little but this time it’s different,” a kick followed the push. “he’s not going to stop any time soon!” 

“Let’s go to the house.” Maggie paid for their drinks and had Katherine follow her to the house she and Ben were renting. 

**

Ben’s house was a four bedroom split foyer that was painted in soft yellow and dark pewter trim. He was out trimming the walkway with one of his tools when Maggie drove in followed by Katherine. The firefighter gave her a friendly hi in greeting and continued to trim. 

“He’ll be done in a minute,” Maggie ushered Katherine up into the living room. The teacher admired the first floor of the home, done up in soft neutral colors and flattering trim. A dog barked in welcome, wagging his tail so hard Katherine thought his back end would twist up. She giggled and patted the dog as she sat on the couch, asking Maggie what his name was. 

“That’s Ryder, he’s a 5 year old Labrador mix. Excellent with kids.” 

“I’m glad,” Katherine opened up her shirt as the little boy inside thrust out with one heel. “oh, he’s going like mad now.” 

“Aw, let mama have a look!” Maggie peered down at the belly, seeing the heel poking up visibly, put a few of her fingers on it then felt the power of her unborn son as he tried to push out even more. 

“He’s gotten himself stuck right there,” Katherine felt a little elbow get hung up near her ribcage. The irritated little boy tried to right himself, turning over and distorting the teacher’s bump. “now it’s gone! He’s trying to get out but he needs four more months inside.” 

“My little boy,” Maggie cooed, running her hand over the top of Katherine’s belly. “I can’t wait to meet you.” 

“You’ll be a natural mom, Mags,” the teacher said reassuringly. “no matter what.” 

Right in the middle of Katherine’s bump there was a sharp kick like the unborn baby was agreeing with her. Maggie murmured in delight as she put her hand to the spot. A little clatter in the entryway sounded then Ben came in, wiping off the sweat from his neck and beaming at the two women while Ryder greeted his master happily, a tennis ball in his mouth. “What are you two ladies up to?” 

“It’s a little boy in there!” Maggie announced gaily. “He’s moving a lot.” 

“Really?” the firefighter’s face split into a wide grin. “May I?” Katherine took his hand and put it over the area where the little boy was currently pummeling. He thumped his father’s hand which made Ben grin even wider. “We should think about a name for him.” 

“How about John?” 

“No Mags, John’s too common. Robert?” 

“Darren?” Maggie put her hand on Katherine’s belly near Ben’s as he sat down. 

“Angelo?” 

“Roger?” 

“No… Joseph?”

“Patrick?” 

“Now Patrick I like,” Ben agreed. “Patrick William Vaughn?”

“Oh, I love it.” 

“Patrick William Vaughn it is!” Ben kissed Maggie sweetly. Katherine pretended not to notice but in her mind she was wondering if the rumor was true about Ben. If he was gay she wouldn’t like him any less but it was none of her business. Her job was to grow Patrick, give birth to him and nothing more. She would not become involved in any drama. 

After a few more minutes of feeling Patrick move, Maggie nodded to Katherine who took the hint. “It’s past four; I need to work on my lesson plans. School takes up next week.” 

“All right. Can you get up OK?” Ben took Katherine’s hand, giving her a little hand up from the sofa. She patted Ryder on the head, said goodnight to the couple and left for her house. 

“Now that Katherine’s gone we need to talk,” Maggie began, sitting in her armchair that was next to the dog bed. “Steve told me that you were seen coming out of a gay bar with a young man.” 

Ben turned pink as he sat down across from her. “If Steve says it than it’s true. You know he’s very adamant about being up front with how people feel. Joel’s the same way.” 

“You’re missing the point, Ben. Are you gay? Are you bi? Do you want to divorce me and take a gay lover? What will happen to our unborn baby son?” Maggie twirled an end of her straight black hair and stared at her husband. 

The firefighter bit his lip. “Well, put it this way; when you and I were arguing about kids I walked out because I wasn’t going to lose my shit at you for not telling me why you didn’t want to carry it yourself. I wound up at that gay bar the King’s Men and lost myself drinking with a bunch of nice gay guys. They’re so loose and fun loving and I thought it was time to experiment. Maybe sex with a woman was too tame for me so I hooked up with a guy and went home with him.” 

Maggie listened though it was heartbreaking for her to hear. “Should I worry now that you’ll be going out to get some ass now and then?” 

Ben giggled. “You didn’t hear the rest of my little story. When I woke up the next morning with a crushing hangover and a strange guy sharing the bed I felt out of my depth. He told me I would have made a great gay. But I thought of you and the baby we might have some day and I feel conflicted. I like the sexual freedom with guys and their camaraderie but the drive to have a baby and bring up a family of my own with you is very strong.” 

“I don’t want to hold you back from what you want, Ben. We can be friendly exes and raise Patrick well,” Maggie interrupted. “I love you and I want you to do whatever you think is right.” 

“Thanks, beautiful,” Ben only called her beautiful when he felt strong love for her. He crossed over and kissed her deeply on the lips. “thankfully I had a glimpse and experience into that world which has definite high and low points like everything else. But I ended up realizing that what I wanted more was to be with you and Patrick. Maybe next time Katherine can carry twins for us.” 

“So you got a glimpse into the alternate or different lifestyle which is good. It’s by experimenting you can figure out what you want,” Maggie understood. “so you want the straight lifestyle and babies?” 

“I do. A few of those guys were really nice and interested in me and my life so I’d like to be friends with them.” he leaned into Maggie and kissed her, making her lie down in the chair. 

“Well sure, how about having them for dinner at some point?” 

“Works for me! Anyway, they’re great people to hang out with and you’d like them.” 

“I’m sure I will.” they resumed kissing on the chair. 

**

“So, what’s the verdict?” Joel asked as Katherine walked into his workshop in the garage. He’d inherited his father’s interest in woodworking and was cutting out some four by eights to help build some stud walls for his father’s new shed. 

“Well,” she flipped up her shirt so the belly was front and center. “inside me is Patrick William Vaughn; his due date is December 20th.” 

“Wow, the belly is back again,” Joel fitted the studs together to make sure they were level and loaded the lumber into his Ford. “I’ll go over tomorrow and help Dad build his new shed. Patrick, you say?” 

“Yep. His little pecker was full screen, showing he favors his dad, I’m sure. Mags and I went out to have some coffee and Patrick started moving more so I went to their house and displayed the party piece. They were thrilled to feel him moving around.” 

“I bet,” Joel kissed his girlfriend. “listen, my mom wants to take Kelsey for the weekend so how about we romance it up, eh?” 

“Well, after the first week back at school I could use a little romancing.” 

“You don’t say,” Joel got her in a front to back hug, hands on her hips. “feeling a little more horny are you? How about on Friday we stick those big weights up your cooch and you get to tease yourself all day long?” 

“Oh, I like that feeling a lot. I’m six months now and I’ll be getting a little bigger.” she looked down to admire the belly, seeing Patrick moving a little bit. Katherine put her hands over her big belly, giving it a little rub in a circular motion. 

“I like that. Kelsey’s in the other room watching TV.” 

“OK, it’s time for supper anyway. Come on back now.” Katherine opened up the door to see Kelsey watching a Disney movie which was just ending. “Come on now my little princess, up the stairs here to see what’s for dinner.” 

“Hi, Mama!” the 3 year old squealed, giving her a hug. Katherine laughed, picking her daughter up, going upstairs and depositing her in the booster seat. Joel started cooking supper, the teacher taught Kelsey more of colors and words then the little family had dinner together. 

That night Katherine looked at her pregnant bump in the long mirror in the closet door, taking a picture. Each one of her pregnancies was an adventure and she never missed a moment to take a picture and capture a memory. At the sound of the click Patrick stirred lazily and pushed her, producing a little concave surface at her bellybutton. The teacher knew it was his head, quickly taking another picture of the strange protrusion before he could move again. 

“What’s going on?” Joel came up behind her then touched the head bump. 

“That’s Patrick’s head.” 

“After seeing the size of Ben’s head you still went through with it.” 

“Oh, you!” Katherine started laughing. “Let’s get to bed.” 

That week Kelsey was just starting nursery school so Joel had taken her off to the class and when he came back Katherine was standing at her bureau wearing a black pencil skirt, her clogs, black tights, and a white button up shirt. She had cut her hair short recently and accessorized only with barrettes; today it was two shiny rhinestone ones. 

“It’s Friday, my sexy pregnant angel,” he whispered in her ear. “let’s take a page out of Fifty Shades and put those big balls up inside your sweet cooch.” 

“Ohhh.. I’m gonna be so horny all day long. Where are they?” 

“I’ve got them; all lubed up and ready for you,” Joel looked like a horny teenager at that point, a little pink in his cheeks. “pull your skirt down and bend over on the bed the best you can.” 

Katherine, already wet with desire, unzipped the back of her skirt, lowered it, then pulled her underwear down, bending over the bed. The firefighter felt a surge of desire overcome him as he saw Katherine’s ass poking out in a heart shape. “God, your ass looks so good.” he put his hand on it while the other one brought up the glistening toy. Joel brought the egg shaped first ball up against her inner lips, rolling it around until he had some of her arousal on it. 

“After having four kids this should just slide right out, don’t you think?” he breathed in a low voice, pushing up the first ball and making the second one just peek out. “Can you push that out a bit?” 

Katherine did so with a little breathy moan which heightened Joel’s arousal. He pushed the balls a little bit and her vaginal muscles took over, taking the toy and bringing it all the way back so it just touched the cervix. “Your cooch is more than eager to do the job.” 

“It is doing the job. Can I stand now? Patrick’s heavy.” the teacher loved the weights inside her pelvis; it was a secret she would carry around all day long and nobody would ever guess it. The jiggle weights inside moved about as she dressed then with Joel went downstairs to the garage area. She giggled at the sensation and shot Joel a playful look. He guessed what she was thinking then passed one hand over her pelvis, kissing her neck as she bent it back a little bit, emitting a little moan. 

“Do we have enough time to rub one out?” he steered her against the work bench playfully. 

“No; I’m about to be late. Now listen, don’t start jacking it. Save it for tonight.” she kissed Joel then swung herself into her car, moving the seat back a little bit so her six month belly would fit better behind the wheel. 

“At least she won’t be getting herself off during the workday,” Joel got into his Ford and drove over to his father’s house. “a distraction is needed.” 

During that day Katherine dismissed her class for lunch, worked on grading papers, then finished her tasks early. Her class had seen her baby belly from the beginning and even though it wasn’t impressive like the triplet belly had been they were still questioning her on how it felt when the baby moved. She’d announced her unseen companion as Patrick, showed them what her belly looked like when Patrick moved, then started class. 

The baby shifted which made Katherine open her shirt and look down. A foot stretched from one side of the uterus to the other followed by a hard push. She clenched her vagina involuntarily for a moment then remembered that she had her jiggle balls inside. Closing her eyes she began reps, counting to 10. The weights went up and down inside her, heightening the pleasure as the grooved spots rubbed up against her G spot. 

She could come now if she really wanted to. The students would not be back for about ten minutes and she was sure she could come. But then again, she thought as she bore down, feeling the weights slide towards her entrance, Joel was forbidden to come so she should hold by the same rules. Katherine relaxed and loosened up her pelvic floor muscles, feeling her toy slide back inside. 

**

That night, Joel texted Katherine saying he was running late and his mom had given him supper. Katherine told him to come home soon as she was preparing herself for the romantic night ahead. She stripped down, donned her blue satin robe without tying it, then lit some battery operated tea lights, putting them around the bureau and nightstand. 

The teacher heard Joel pull in, waited for him to ascend the stairs, then the firefighter’s eyes lit up as he saw his girlfriend. She took him by the waistband of his jeans, led him into the bedroom where she took his belt off. 

“My horny little pregnant lady is back,” Joel began to neck her. “I think I love this and I look forward to it each time you get pregnant.” 

“There’s something about me while I’m knocked up, yeah,” she giggled as Joel put his hands on her shoulders and took the robe off. Katherine stripped Joel’s t-shirt off of him, unzipped his pants, then felt his hardness for herself. “my baby needs satisfaction..” she purred happily. 

“Not yet,” the firefighter picked Katherine up, laying her on the bed and began kissing her all the way from the neck to the pelvis. “babe, your tits are big, I can feel Patrick moving in there.. and how’s that vag of yours? Nice and tone for our exercises tonight?” 

“Toned,” Katherine corrected, gasping a little bit as Joel slid a finger inside her. She moaned loudly as he flicked the toy, making the balls dance. “Oh Patrick, you’re not gonna like when I come.” 

“Yeah the uterine contractions. Swear the whole womb vibrates. They usually don’t care for that feeling.” Katherine spied her chance and took Joel’s hardness in her hands, pumping him with a devilish grin on her face. 

“My sweet devilish horny woman,” Joel moaned now, running his hands all over her swollen belly. “I’m gonna blam all over you in about a minute.” 

“Then fuck me.” he pulled the weights out, causing Katherine to moan. The firefighter put the toy aside on paper towels then put his penis inside Katherine, groaning a little bit as her walls adjusted to fit him. One of the interesting things about sex was that the vagina, when aroused, elongated itself in order to accommodate a fully hard penis. What Joel considered a miracle was how Katherine’s vagina managed to dilate ten centimeters to push a baby out. Nature was wonderful. 

The two of them took up a thrusting rhythm, Joel throwing more clitoral stimulation in for Katherine who reciprocated with dirty talk. He responded more, thrusting in harder and deeper until he came. 

“Oh, shoot it in me!” Katherine cried. 

A few minutes later when they were resting up from their exertions, Katherine thought that Joel needed some TLC so she grabbed the lotion bottle. Quickly getting on top of her lover she lost no time in giving him a rubdown of his sore muscles. He’d been putting up studding all day and his pectorals were aching from the work. Joel made a mental note to ask Steve for some pectoral muscle exercises for strengthening. 

“Well, someone is mixing it up tonight,” Joel kissed her as he watched her work the lotion in, her engorged chest and baby bump sticking out. “I do like to be spoiled too.” he took the bottle and worked a little lotion into Katherine’s sore chest. 

“Nothing’s too good for my man. You’ve seen me through so much and you need some pampering too.” Katherine kissed him deeply. 

**

Several days later Katherine was nursing a cold she’d gotten from one of her students. She was lying on the couch, coughing when Joel came home from a shift. He knew that she hadn’t been feeling well that morning and suggested she take it easy but she’d taken medicine and worked through the school day. Now she looked pretty bad, face flushed and lying limply on the couch. 

“Hey babe,” he bent over her, hand on her forehead. “you’ve got a fever. How about you head to bed?” 

“I might just do that. I didn’t want my circadian rhythm to go awry,” she grumbled. “I guess that doesn’t matter right now.” 

“No it doesn’t. Can you make it under your own power?” Joel helped her sit up as her head swam. Katherine stood up and walked to the bedroom, knowing a hot bath wouldn’t be a good idea while she had a fever. The teacher allowed Joel to help her get into the pink button down nightshirt she’d worn throughout her pregnancy with Kelsey and part of her pregnancy with the triplets. 

“You just lie quietly now and I’ll get some medicine for you to take. We’ll bust this out of your system by Saturday.” fortunately most cold medicines would not do any harm to unborn babies so Joel gave his lover a dose of a decongestant and fever reducer. 

“Mama!” Kelsey tried to get into the bedroom to see Katherine but Joel shushed her, shutting the door and picking his daughter up. “Wanna see Mama!” 

“Mama’s sick, honey,” he rubbed Kelsey’s back, looking into her blue eyes. She’d rapidly grown more and started to emulate her father in temperament. “we gotta be quiet for her until she gets well, OK?” 

“Mama sick?” 

“Yeah. It’s bedtime for you now,” the firefighter put Kelsey to bed. “sweet dreams honey.” 

“Night, Daddy.” 

“Night.” he gave her a kiss on the cheek and shut the door to her room, knowing that being called daddy was the sweetest thing in the world. Joel only had a handful of memorable experiences including high school graduation, getting a license, graduating college, meeting Katherine for the first time, but the two most memorable was when Katherine told him she was pregnant and Kelsey’s birth. 

“God willing the next time we have Katherine’s uterus free I’m going to stuff another baby up her,” he muttered to himself. “starting to miss babies.” 

At first Katherine and Joel had been overwhelmed when Kelsey was born. A new life, two new parents with no clue on what to do. Estelle had been on hand to educate them both on identifying what Kelsey’s facial expressions meant, taking her cues on what she wanted. After a month or so they got pretty used to Kelsey’s expressions but then Katherine had gotten sick with a flare. Joel had been stressed out, trying to care for a newborn and his sick lover who needed a lot of emotional support. 

Joel climbed into the bed with his hand on Katherine’s forehead, monitoring her fever. It didn’t seem any worse but then the meds didn’t have a chance to work yet. It had been one of Joel’s private fears that Katherine’s Crohn’s disease might recur after any one of her pregnancies. Once she had gotten sick she had gone downhill fast; losing color and appetite, making frequent bathroom trips, etc. The teacher had been stoic enough, trying to put a positive spin on her situation but Joel had drawn the line when the nurse practicioner started talking about surgery. Katherine balked, not wanting to go through that again, so Joel demanded to see Katherine’s gastroenterologist doctor who suggested a new medicine and it had started to work. 

Dr. Caron, a very nice gentleman who had known Katherine for a long time, knew that surgery would be the last thing that Katherine wanted. He put her on a new drug along with an immunosuppressant and the combination worked well. After her colonoscopy she was was already on the mend. 

“The things you go through to bear children.” Joel murmured, falling asleep. 

During the next few days Katherine started to recover from her illness. After an afternoon nap she roused, remembering she’d crashed on the couch when she arrived home from school. Joel had gotten home from his shift and retrieved Kelsey from her nursery school. 

“Mommy still sick?” the little girl asked worriedly. 

“Mama’s going to be fine,” Katherine sat up without a problem, boosting Kelsey up next to her. “look, Mama’s having another baby.” 

“More babies, Mama? For me?” 

“No; this is for your uncle Ben and auntie Maggie. Their baby is inside me and his name is Patrick.” 

“Patrick!” Kelsey embraced the bump as Joel joined them, sitting in the armchair nearby. 

“I think that’s a sign we can start having our own babies. She seems to be all right with it.” 

“Later, Joel. It’s too early right now to discuss it.” he understood the hormones were at work and backed off. Kelsey pushed back Katherine’s shirt, revealing the belly, then blew a raspberry on it. The teacher jumped and started laughing, coughing a little bit. 

“Take it easy now,” Joel cautioned. “who wants some supper?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Madame, I believe this is for you,” Joel came up behind Katherine as she was getting ready to go to the Fireman’s Ball. “only the finest rose for the finest pregnant woman around.” 

“Oh, thank you,” she put it in a bud vase. “let me just get into the dress and I’ll be right with you.” 

The tenth annual Fireman’s Ball was the original black tie affair for firefighters and their spouses/girlfriends. Joel put on his dress uniform then stood out in the living room while he waited for Katherine to get ready. 

“You look great, son,” Thomas smiled, straightening his son’s lapels. The elder Harrison man had arthritis so it was a task now do many things but he didn’t lose his spirit. “you’ll knock ‘em dead.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

Katherine wiggled into the maternity dress; it was an amethyst purple off the shoulder gown with a sequined bust and smooth bodice. She picked up the black satin wrap, admiring the green and red flower necklace that a teacher friend had loaned her. The necklace matched the emerald and ruby rosebud earrings that Joel had given her for her last birthday as well. Katherine put on a multicolor rhinestone bracelet, combed her hair down then slid her feet into her black clogs. 

Nobody would see her feet and it wasn’t a good idea to wear heels at seven months pregnant so she happily substituted her clogs in. Katherine put on her dark pink lipstick and she was ready to go. 

“Wow, look at you!” Joel admired her as she did a little spin for him. “You are darling in that getup.” 

“Thanks, babe. Shall we?” Katherine’s belly peeped out from the dress a little bit. 

“Of course.” she took his arm, thanking Thomas for staying with Kelsey. 

**

At the ball, Maggie was wearing a loose opera dress that was white and had black diamonds on the bust, black opera gloves while Ben was in his dress uniform. Maggie, wearing a deep red lipstick, greeted Katherine happily, sitting at the table they were assigned to. 

“How’s it going?” she asked, picking up the printed menu card. 

“Pretty good. Ben’s not gay,” Maggie reported. “he had a moment of doubt, experimented, and realized what he really wants which is me and Patrick.” 

“Good for him. We’d still love him no matter what.” she felt a little kick from inside so she put Maggie’s hand on it. Enthralled, the soon to be mother kept it there for a long time while Patrick turned around, brushing his head on the top of Katherine’s womb. 

“What are you two giggling at?” Joel and Ben joined their women at the table. 

“Patrick’s kicking,” Maggie answered happily, both hands on Katherine’s belly. “got to say Katherine, that dress looks really good on you.” 

“Thanks. Where did you find your dress? I like the diamond design.” the women chattered on about dresses and designers while the men talked about Joel’s love of carpentry and Ben’s love of building small engines. Both of them liked to be outside and discussed the trips they wanted to take next year with their children. 

“By next summer, which is exactly nine months away, Patrick will be 9 months old and we will be able to start taking him places,” Ben was excited. “first off we need to go see family.” 

“That’ll be fun. We can have playgroups and everything.” 

The four ordered their suppers, dug in, then an hour later the band started to play. Joel danced with Katherine first, telling her how pretty she was and how the jewels she wore glinted in the low light. She admired his uniform and how regal he looked. Katherine’s gaze was soft with pride as she grinned up at her lover, admiration and love saturated his gaze as he returned the look. 

“What are you thinking about?” it had been quiet for a minute. Joel put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her sweetly. 

“How lucky I am to be your boyfriend.” his face came away with no lipstick on it. Katherine beamed in love, affection, and appreciation for waterproof lipsticks. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced on. 

It wasn’t long before Ben asked to cut in which Katherine and Joel allowed. “I just want one dance with the lovely lady who is giving us the gift of life,” they started to dance. “so how’s Patrick doing in there?” 

“I think he’s sleeping. The next ultrasound will be after Halloween and I think it’ll be the last one.” 

“Feeling tired of being pregnant yet?” 

“Oh no!” Katherine laughed. “I mean, I will be having my own baby sometime in the next year or so. I do want Kelsey to have a sibling.” 

“As a surrogate do you want to set any records or have any ambitions?” 

“Well, I’ve carried triplets so I know what that’s like. I want to carry quads sometime.” 

“That’s pretty ambitious,” Ben commented. “you’ll meet a lot of interesting people doing what you do.” 

“Exactly. I like to be pregnant; people want babies. I just need to punch out another one for my own and then I can devote myself to my goals.” 

“Does the school balk at you taking so much maternity leave?” 

“I generally don’t take much. Maybe two or three weeks,” Ben gave Katherine a little spin. “anyway the parents don’t seem to mind my little science experiment in the form of an unborn baby every year. They approve.” 

“Good.” 

“What about you, Ben? I know that Maggie was having some doubt about you. Remember that afternoon when I came over because Patrick started kicking?” 

“Yeah, I remember. I had a moment of doubt previously then I realized who and what I want. Call it dad anxiety. I’m sure Joel did the same thing.” 

“If he did he kept it really quiet. I never heard a word. He’s a natural dad if I ever saw one.” Ben’s eyes went down to Katherine’s baby bump. She closed both of his hands around the belly that contained his son. 

“You will be too.” she said so firmly that he knew she was right. 

“You think so?” 

“Of course. It’s natural to be scared when you’re expecting a child. I was scared when I was pregnant the first time but when Joel put Kelsey into my arms I had no doubt in my mind. You just need to get to know him; and call us if you need some advice.” 

“Aw, thanks Katherine.” she pressed her belly up to him a little bit so he could feel a push. 

“You’re welcome.” 

After the ball was over and they were back home, Joel brought Katherine a drink as she lay on the bed still in her dress. He could hardly believe how big she was; the big belly was making a mountain in the fabric and it was jiggling a bit as the unseen baby was having a bout of the hiccups. 

“You’re not going to sleep in that are you?” 

“It’s unzipped; I just need to get it off me.” she shed the dress then stood up in her underwear and nylons to take her makeup off. 

“Well, I think your belly is going to get bigger pretty quickly now. You’re what, 7 months?” 

“Yes indeed,” Katherine threw away the makeup removing pad, rolled down her nylons and turned to face Joel. “I like being big like this. I told Ben at one point I want to carry quads and see what that’s like.” 

“You carried triplets I’d imagine it’s the same.” she joined him in bed. 

“Well, think of it as a contest to me; how big can I get. Anyway we’ll see. It’s unlikely that anyone wants four at once so it’ll just be a fancy of mine.” 

“I hope nobody wants four at once, my sweet girl,” Joel kissed her belly. “I think that’s overtaxing. Besides I still want another baby out of you.” 

“OK, OK, I’ll give you that much. We will have another one, I promise.” 

“Good. When?” 

“As soon as Kelsey turns 5. She’ll be in school by then and we’ll have time to get acquainted with the new one.” 

“All right. It could be sooner if I get frisky with you and you don’t have your protection in..” he hinted wryly with a smile. 

“Oh, a challenge.. It took us 6 months to conceive Kelsey so this might be interesting.” Katherine rubbed her belly as Patrick stirred. 

“Is he bothering you?” 

“No; he’s sleeping inside me.” 

“Gosh; inside you is where I want to be.” without another word Joel slid his hard cock inside Katherine.. 

**

Halloween came around and Katherine was pulling on her costume for the party at the firehouse. Joel had gone as a firefighter as he was on duty and instead of a pregnant witch this year Katherine had decided to don a jumpsuit and go as a Ghostbuster. The jumpsuit was easy to put on; she zipped it up and the Patrick bump had stuck out like she expected it to. 

She unzipped to expose the bump. That morning she and Joel had put the no ghost logo on the belly and colored it in. Patrick had grown more, filling out her womb and he was about ready to go head down and engage her pelvis for birth. It wouldn’t happen for about four more weeks but she was looking forward to it. The next day was her ultrasound with Ben and Maggie there which she couldn’t wait for. 

“I think I look scary enough!” she had made her own pair of Ecto scopes like Ray wore in the movie and looking down at the belly was reminded of last year when she had been pregnant with the last of the triplets. He had made up for lost time remarkably fast and she had given birth to him in the fall as well. 

“Let’s go!” Joel had already taken Kelsey to the firehouse, dressed her as a cute little white ghost, and she’d helped him decorate the firehouse for the party. When Katherine arrived on the scene the band was ready for her. She detoured into the firehouse first to admire the decorations; black spiders, witches, sickle moons and glitter adorned the garage doors and a big Halloween flag was on the small door. Ben and Steve were dressed as firefighters as they were on call but they were laughing with the kids and adults. 

Kids were climbing over the fire trucks while the parents watched and the band waited for Katherine to come up and start singing. She managed to say hi to the firefighters and the chief, then hopped up on the stage. 

“Welcome to the second annual Halloween party at Stonehaven firehouse!” she grabbed the mike out of the holder “Now I’d like to sing a song about some people who always ask, ‘who ya gonna call’?!” 

Katherine and the second singer of the group, Marty, traded off on singing some songs so they could take a break. They sang for about an hour then Katherine finished off the set with a rousing rendition of Seven Seas of Rhye. 

“I’ll take you to the seven seas of rhye!” she hit the notes on the piano as everyone danced. 

“She’s something on that piano, Joel,” Steve grinned. “a prodigy. Has she ever thought of composing?” 

“Before you came to Stonehaven Katherine composed TV jingles and only had two hits. After that she gave up.” 

“Why?” 

“Because she got pregnant with Kelsey and needed the time to look after herself.” Joel answered simply. Steve glanced at him, seeing a narrowing of the eyes as the sun declined down from the sky. The firefighter put a hand up to his eyes to see Katherine better as she left the stage, shouting thanks to the audience. 

“Are you jealous because she’s not giving birth to your baby?” 

“No, not exactly. This will be her fifth birth and she’s an old pro by now. I do want another baby and she does too. We want to wait until Kelsey is of school age which won’t be long now. She’s already in nursery school. That’ll teach her to get along with other kids which we’ve been teaching her to do all along.” 

“Good for you.” 

“Do you have any kids, Steve?” 

“Yeah, I have two sons. Brock and Anthony. They’re 18 now and both are in active service.” 

“Navy like you?” 

“Nope,” Steve took a drink of cider and smiled. “Brock’s in army and Anthony’s in the Air Force. I couldn’t be more proud.” 

“You have 2 18 year old boys? You don’t look aged at all.” 

Steve laughed. “Thanks, Joel! We redheads tend to age well. Brock’s got the brown hair like his mom and Anthony is my spitting image.” 

“Hey Daddy!” Joel picked Kelsey up. 

“She’s your spitting image,” Steve admired Kelsey’s dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. “hey sweetie.” 

“Uncle Steve!” 

Ben ambushed Katherine as she turned the mike off and went over to the firehouse doors. “Hey, how are you doing?” 

“Hey, Ben! I’m doing great; Patrick is sleeping in here but I’m sure he knows that you’re nearby!” 

“That was a great idea, putting the no ghost sign on your belly!” he took a picture to send to Maggie. The two walked into the firehouse, watching the kids playing around, Steve and Joel talking to Kelsey and she was getting spoiled to her heart’s content. 

“So, you excited about being a new dad, Ben?” Steve spied them both walking up. 

“Hi, Mama!” Kelsey reached for her mother who took her, adjusting her daughter’s legs so she straddled the bump. 

“You are getting heavy!” 

“I’m getting used to the idea of being a dad, yes,” Ben said. “it’s an adjustment!” 

“Yeah. Every man goes through it,” Steve’s smile helped. “when I heard my wife was pregnant with twin boys I wanted to shout it from the mountaintops I was so proud of knocking her up. But there’s always fear attached. Fear you’ll do the wrong thing or break the baby but that’s not true. Babies are tough creatures; the only problem is that they can smell fear.” 

“Too true!” Joel agreed. “I was terrified the first week with Kelsey; she was so tiny and fragile and I thought I would do the wrong thing and drop her somewhere. She taught me I have the dad or paternal instinct. There is a trial period involved of course and I kept at it until I started winning. The great thing about it is that she looks like me and acts like me.” 

“The next baby better look like me and be like me,” Katherine pretended to growl. “I might just have to have one to even up the score a little bit.” 

Joel laughed and put his arm around Katherine. “There you go! You know when we play ball in the late spring she’s fiercely competitive.” 

“You play ball, Katherine?” 

“Yes I do. I’m an athletic girl.” 

“Nice.” just as the party was breaking up the alarm sounded. Katherine kissed Joel goodbye, said goodbye to the others, then put Kelsey in her car seat. 

The teacher went home, fed her daughter, played games with her for awhile, then gave her a bath and put her to bed. 

**

The next day Katherine underwent another ultrasound with Ben and Maggie present. The baby was in great shape, kicking and punching away. The teacher’s uterus was completely full term now; all that needed to happen was Patrick to turn head down and start using her bladder as a cushion. 

“I could wait for that!” she said with a rueful laugh. “When he goes head down his butt is going to go right up so anyone who touches the high point touches his ass.” 

Time wore on. Joel was so enamored with Katherine’s pregnant belly that he instigated sex with her almost every night. She was feeling a little tired and worn out by Patrick’s constant kicking and pushing so sometimes she had to decline. One night she complained about the constipation, hemorrhoids, and the very active baby she was going to have. 

“Cheer up, darlin’. We go to Mom’s tomorrow for Thanksgiving.” he consoled her. Katherine liked Joel’s family except Josie his older sister. 

“Yeah. Me being eight months pregnant is a good thing; I can just weasel out by pretending to be really tired when your sister starts being obnoxious.” Joel sniggered and kissed Katherine happily. 

Thanksgiving passed without an incident. To everyone’s relief Josie and her family had decided to go to her in laws place for the holiday. Kelsey played with her cousin Jordan, who was a year and 8 months old, the adults gossiped and they had a great time. 

December came and along with that was Christmastime. A week before Christmas Katherine was helping Kelsey hang the ornaments on the tree when she felt Patrick stirring inside. Joel had been watching her while Kelsey ran to the bathroom; Katherine had pulled up her shirt to get a better look when both of them saw her whole belly change shape rapidly. Patrick had turned over inside the womb and she felt his head brush the bottom of her uterus where it stayed. Her uterine muscle tightened up around the baby’s head so it couldn’t move. Patrick did not like that; recoiling by kicking and pushing but Katherine’s body did not yield. 

“Oh, he’s head down and ready to make his escape out of you now,” Joel was an expert in the belly movement now. “that’s next week.” 

“Mama having a baby!” Kelsey reappeared happily, chirping away at her mother’s big bump. 

“That’s right, baby girl. Sometime in the next couple of years we’ll be giving you a brother or sister.” 

“Brother or sister?” her eyes were wide eyed. 

“Yeah. Let’s see here.. when I give birth and stop being a fat cow for two or three months we’ll see where we are.” 

“I think that we can avoid getting you pregnant in the winter,” Joel hugged and kissed Katherine. “why don’t we get you through the summer so we can go backpacking and camping with the sprout?” 

“Are you hinting at what I think you’re saying?” 

“We conceived Kelsey out under the stars once. Maybe next time we’ll be just as lucky. How about on the 23rd of June which is midsummer night, we make sure you’re in the fertile time and see if God blesses us with another baby?” 

Katherine’s eyes shone. “We can take a little weekend by ourselves camping and do some babymaking there in our favorite spot.” 

“Yeah,” Joel held her close in a little dance while Silent Night played on the radio. “think about it. We canoe out the little island, pitch our tent, set up, spend the day swimming and talking, maybe a hike, then after dark, I pitch my tent, take you in, slip you my arrow and we start a magical night together.” 

“Sounds like magic. We haven’t had much alone time since Kelsey was born.” 

“Think about it..” 

“I don’t need to. June it is. I’ll be giving birth to our baby in February then. That was just about when I got pregnant with the triplets.” 

“Think forward. That means you’re taking a year hiatus from being someone’s surrogate.” 

“I can deal with that.” Joel dipped her down a little bit and resumed a little dance with her. 

**

The next week Katherine was wrapping a few toys for Kelsey and she picked up Joel’s present, which was a framed picture of Kelsey and right under the picture were the words DADDY’S LITTLE GIRL. She had bought him a guidebook to their section of the Appalachian trail and the White mountains of New Hampshire. They had gone to the island which didn’t have an official name but Joel, being a big fan of Michael Crichton, called it Isla Nublar right out of Jurassic Park. 

Katherine had been in labor almost all day long. She’d woken up with textbook labor pain and decided to soldier on all day, knowing that it would be awhile before she transitioned. The teacher had taken some painkillers which had taken the edge off of her pain so she could still function. Patrick wasn’t pleased; just like Kelsey he would kick when the contractions got painful. Joel rolled in, fresh off his shift at the firehouse. Kelsey was still at school and Katherine had a hand on her lower back, grunting when he walked into the living room. 

“Labor?” she nodded. Labor had started that way with Kelsey. Since Katherine was a low risk pregnancy she and Joel were able to use the local birthing center instead of the hospital. Joel didn’t know if she would last that long so he made her lay down on the couch and gave her an internal exam. 

“Ben?” he spoke into his phone. “You better get Maggie and come over quick. Katherine’s in labor now and I don’t have time to get her to the hospital. Patrick’s head is about to emerge,” he rang off, put his phone down and smoothed down Katherine’s slightly damp hair. “did you take anything?” 

“Yeah; I took some Tylenol and it’s working to take the edge off.” she winced. 

In less than five minutes Ben showed up at their front door. He’d brought his tackle box full of paramedic gear in case Joel left his at the station. 

“So what do you want to do, Katherine? I can take you to the hospital or birth center or you can give birth right here,” Ben told her. “you have a choice.” 

“Really? I thought you’d make me deliver at the hospital. I’d rather be at home.” 

“Suits me! Maggie’s on her way right now.” 

In a few minutes Ben and Joel got Katherine comfortable on the bed, putting down several clean old towels, both of them checking on her progress. “I can feel his heavy head getting down there!” an uncomfortable weight was at her cervix as Patrick kicked. 

“You’ll start feeling the urge any second now.” her water had broken a few minutes before. Katherine was starting to feel the urge as soon as Maggie burst into the door, ran upstairs and dashed over to Katherine’s side, grabbing her hand. 

“Ben, want to deliver your baby?” Joel grandly offered, taking his usual position at Katherine’s side. 

Ben took over, coaching Katherine during the long process. He was patient with her, giving her lots of verbal support while she went through the painful pushing stage. Joel and Ben had delivered many babies in their line of work and heard every blasphemy and threat known to man so anything that Katherine could say would not have been new to them. She bore down hard and concentrated on expelling Patrick’s head, crying out at how the crowning feeling burned her perineum. 

“You’re almost there! Just take a minute to rest then push down again!” Ben supported his son’s head, hardly able to believe that Patrick was almost there. 

A few more pushes and Patrick entered the world. Ben tickled the back of his throat, stimulated the gag reflex, then beamed as the infant wailed. The firefighter clamped and cut the cord, performed Apgar scores, beaming happily. Katherine smiled wearily as Maggie laughed, kissing her friend on the cheek. 

“You’re all done in, sweetie. We can’t thank you enough.” Maggie wiped the sweat off of Katherine’s forehead as Patrick cried out and began to bawl; his limbs turning a healthy pink color. Ben laughed in relief and joy, tickling Patrick’s foot for a minute. He could feel that protective father instinct start to surge into his whole body; his desire to protect and nurture his son came to the front of his consciousness. Now he knew what the paternal feeling really was. 

“I’ll get your placenta delivered in a few minutes then you can rest.” Joel promised. Ben was giving Patrick his first bath then wrapping him up in a blanket. 

“Oh gosh, look at him,” the firefighter brought his son into the room. “he’s so tiny.” 

“Yeah; who would have thought that he was the one who made your womb a complete bouncy castle for nine long months?” Maggie received her son rapturously. 

“Congrats you two, you’re parents!” Maggie picked up her cell phone, handing Patrick back to his father, calling the town office to report the birth. Ben filled out the paperwork in a few minutes, beaming down at his son the whole time. Joel kissed Katherine, congratulating her on giving birth for the fifth time while she beamed down at the new arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what are we looking on today?” Katherine got into the garage, putting her keys in the pocket of her jean shorts. Joel looked up at her from his workbench where he’d been putting the lid back onto a can of varnish. The firefighter shelved the varnish, cracking open a window and turning on a fan. 

“I’ve been refinishing this old antique chair for a buddy of mine.” he set it aside to dry. 

“I see,” Katherine pretended to sit in it, grinning when Joel grabbed her arm. “so this bench is like your prayer altar to the gods of carpentry?” 

“The carpentry gods have to be taken seriously,” Joel teased with a jack plane in his hand. “I think it’s time for a ritual sacrifice.” 

“If you’re looking for a virgin it can’t be me!” she dashed away from the chair and went for the door but Joel cut her off. Katherine laughed and tried to cut to the right but Joel put one hand on her shoulder and pinned her to the wall. 

“First step in the ritual is to divest the sacrificial offering of her clothes,” he pretended to cut off her hoodie, yanking at the zipper and making it fall off of her. “oh, she’s wearing one of those halter tops that will make the grand imperial god very horny indeed!” 

“Since when are you grand imperial anything?” Katherine kept laughing as he pulled at the top of the halter, making the tails fall down. 

“Blasphemy!” the firefighter dropped the jack plane and picked up a can of spray paint. “Repent!” 

Katherine re knotted her top and dodged out of the garage. “Never! The high priestess of music is heading to higher ground!” 

“Oh, a high priestess of music! I must conquer her completely and get her submission!” the firefighter dropped the spray paint, sprinting up to the top of the stairs, finding Katherine hurriedly stripping off her shoes. He grabbed her from behind with a yell of delight amid Katherine’s squeal, hustled her into the living room, depositing her on the couch. 

“Oh my goodness, my musical power seems to have deserted me,” the teacher giggled, her face slightly pink as her growing desire for Joel made itself known in her crotch. “I am completely at your mercy, grand imperial..” Joel was pinning her down on the couch so she slid one leg down and with her knee started rubbing at his crotch. “all measures have been taken for you to infiltrate goddess territory as you see fit..” 

“The high priestess is using fighting words,” he leaned down and necked her. “but the child of her body will come and harass us. Where be the young one?” 

“Grand empress Kelsey is off at the Lord high god and goddess’s house to play with the child of your sister’s body.” the teacher kept giggling. When Joel got into play mode with Katherine it often descended into absurdity but they both enjoyed their little games very much. 

“Very adequate!” Joel stripped Katherine’s halter top off. Her chest was about three months postpartum from delivering another surrogate baby and though they had deflated a bit he could still see some engorgement going on. 

“I don’t think gods say that!” 

“Silence, my pretty flower,” Joel quickly took Katherine’s clothes off. “now behold the mighty power of my lovemaking!” 

“Oh yes my god!” the teacher could hear him unzipping his fly and felt him penetrating her..

When they were done, Katherine begged Joel not to pull out immediately as she loved the feeling of him inside her and he’d obliged for a few minutes at least. The teacher had been wearing her diaphragm so there was no risk of him impregnating her before their time together on vacation. 

“What are you thinking about?” Katherine sat up along with Joel, taking the couch afghan and draping it around her body. 

“That it’s time for me to impregnate you again.” 

Both Joel and Katherine had wanted Kelsey to be older before they started adding children to their family. The mutual agreement they had was that Kelsey had to be six years old and in school before the firefighter could knock Katherine up again and Kelsey had finally hit six years that past June. For the weekend the couple were going away to a remote spot, the place where they had conceived Kelsey, to see if nature would bless them with another child. Kelsey had been invited to a friend’s sleepover for the long weekend which made the couple very happy. 

“It will be done.” 

“Think so?” 

“Of course. That’s what this long weekend is all about. She’s six now.” 

“Think you’re up for it? How many babies have you had total now?” Joel took her long slender hands in one of his own. 

“Well, there’s Kelsey, the triplets, Patrick, all done before and after she was three years old. I’ve had two more, remember. There was Gabriel Vincent who was born in July when she was four and I recently gave birth to Vicenzo Rossi about three months ago.”

“It’s June now, one week after Kelsey’s birthday.. so you gave birth to Vicenzo in March. When did you get inseminated with him?” 

“July actually.” 

“When’s a time of year you haven’t given birth in?” he teased, kissing her neck gently. 

“June with Kelsey, with the triplets I got pregnant in February and had the last one in November.. the first two were born in September.. Patrick I had him in December so getting pregnant with him was in April..” 

“With Gabriel you got pregnant in November, had him in July. You were inseminated with Vicenzo in July and gave birth to him in March. So when I slap a fresh batch inside you this time, it’s June and you’ll give birth in late February.” 

“Sounds about right.” Katherine kissed Joel deeply. “That’s about 7 children I have had. Makes sense number 8 is yours.” 

“Babe, I’ve been looking forward to this for years!” the firefighter put his hand on her pelvis, leaning down and kissing it. “It’s time for us to have another baby. Those eggs should be lining up in there and ready to charge!” 

**

“Bye, Mommy and Daddy!” the next day Kelsey was off on her sleepover with her friends. The little girl had grown into Joel’s little miniature in female form. She had wild blonde hair, blue eyes, quiet and laid back like Joel tended to be. She had already developed an interest in music which delighted Katherine. Kelsey didn’t have an interest in anything fire related or medical just yet though Joel tried to influence her. The two parents kissed their daughter goodbye and waved, then turned to the Ford which was loaded down with supplies for their trip. 

“So, to Isla Nublar then?” 

“On Hatcher Lake. The diaphragm’s out and left behind. You’ll be successful I’m sure.” Katherine got into the Ford. 

“Wearing an outfit like that would get you and me in the woods just off the interstate!” he said wolfishly, getting into the Ford and driving off. 

“Oh really?” she was wearing little shorts, sneakers, and a cutoff top that Joel knew had a bikini top underneath it. “Good thing I’m in my fertile time. I ovulate tonight!” 

“We’ll get there! We’re just lucky your junk is so receptive to fertilized eggs. You’ve got a powerful babymaker in there.” 

“I know.” 

“You’ve earned a lot of money carrying for strangers. The first one was free of course,” Joel sniggered. “twenty grand for each baby.. sixty for the triplets, twenty for Patrick, twenty for Gabe, twenty for Vicenzo. So that’s about 120,000 for us.” 

“That’s right. Most of that goes into Kelsey’s college fund but some paid for our little trip and our house. We’re not rich per se but we have a comfortable living with a little extra to play with.” 

Joel kissed Katherine’s hand. “This weekend will be memorable.” 

**

The couple got supplies from the general store, loaded the rental motor boat with their equipment and set off for what Joel called Isla Nublar but what was locally known as Hump island. 

“Woo!” Kelsey took off her top and revealed her bikini body. “I’m off to Hump island to get humped!” 

Once they docked at the island and pitched their tent on the campsite, Katherine waded into the water and splashed in, disappearing underwater for a moment. Joel wasn’t far behind, jumping in off a rock into the deep water. He surfaced near Katherine, growling into her ear, “So when do you want our fuck fest to begin?” 

“Anytime you want.” she purred seductively. 

“Let’s save it for bedtime and make it much more special.” the two of them swam laps with each other, teasing the whole way. After a break in the afternoon they went on an evening hike to the highest point of the island to watch the sun go down. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Katherine leaned into Joel with a little sigh, enchanted at the sight of the sun setting. Joel was similarly dazzled by the sun with its luminous rays stretching out every which way, still commanding the horizon with its beautiful display. The sky around the sun was a deep pink as the clouds started moving away. 

“How about some late supper, eh? We better get back before it gets dark.” he pulled her up from the rock they were sitting on. 

At the campsite the two had supper while watching the loons out on the lake playing with their young ducklings. A moose splashed into the deep water nearby, posing just long enough for Joel to snap a picture of it. On the island Katherine heard a deep hooting sound. “That’s a barred owl! I love those guys.” she made to get up to try to get a picture of it but Joel was ready for sex. He was sitting on a rock, reached out and snagged Katherine as she walked by. The teacher hadn’t put her t-shirt back on so her belly was right in his line of sight. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” the firefighter kissed her flat stomach. “I’m aching to have my way with you and get another baby in there.” 

“We haven’t even conceived it yet and you’re already in love with it,” Katherine smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders. “you’re such a great dad.” 

“Thanks,” Joel glanced up at her. “I’m going to be welded to your pelvis until you give birth you know.” 

“Like you were last time? I expect it now. Let’s get to it then.” she pulled him up and led him to the tent. 

“Maybe you’ll get more than one orgasm out of the whole thing.” Joel zipped the tent shut. 

“Well, I might be going that way.” he took her shorts off, trailing both hands down her sides, admiring Katherine’s curves. 

“Are you ready because here we go!” 

Katherine was absolutely right; she had two orgasms that night. Joel was so sweet and passionate she couldn’t help herself. He had perfected the art of dirty talking her, rubbed her clit for her, etc until she had come almost painfully the first time. All Joel needed to hear was her repeated pleas of “put one up me, Joel! Get me pregnant again!” and he climaxed. 

When they were done, covered in sweat and panting, Joel collapsed next to her. “You’re so hot, Joel.” 

“Thanks.” 

“No; I mean your spunk is hot. It’s like superheated or something.” there was a definite warmth in the top of her vagina, seeping into her cervix and infiltrating her uterus. 

Joel’s hand closed on her pelvis followed by her own hand. “I wish we could know right away.” 

“Me too,” she agreed. “I really want to have your baby.” 

“I want you to..” Joel’s eyelids closed and in a moment he was asleep. Katherine kissed her exhausted boyfriend, appreciating and amazed by his successful attempt to make the night the most passionate one yet. The two of them fell asleep easily that night, neither one of their hands moving from her pelvis, already in love with the baby they’d hopefully made. 

The couple spent the next two nights in complete privacy at Hump island, doing the nickname justice. Joel and Katherine skinny dipped at night and had sex in every conceivable place and position that they were capable of. When they left the island, cheeks pink from the sex and fresh with memories, they set off reluctantly. 

“How many times did we do it?” Joel noticed that Katherine was looking a little tired. 

“Oh god, you want me to count? The first night in the tent, the next morning on the hiking trails, in the water many times… I would say at least four times a day. I am a horny little devil.” 

“You and me both! I’ve never seen you so game to be penetrated before.” 

“We did it at least four, maybe five times a day. My cycle turns me into a horny bitch!” 

“I can attest to that! Now we hope my spunk and your egg have done the trick.” 

“Now we wait two weeks as you know.” 

**

One night in the second week of July Katherine was lying on the bed one evening, eyes closed, ruminating over how her life had been lately. Her last surrogacy had been uncomplicated like all the rest, Vicenzo, had been rather a lazy unborn baby, not a lot of movement from him at all. Katherine, if she had to rate her pregnancies according to activity levels, would give Vicenzo a 5. Kelsey had been the frantic queen of activity so she got the default 1… 

“What are you thinking about?” Joel interrupted, getting onto the bed next to her and putting his hand to her forehead. “Are you sick again?” 

“No, just conserving my strength. Is Kelsey in bed yet?” 

“Yes she is.” 

“Well, I was just thinking about my pregnancies, rating them for being the most active on a scale of 1 to 5, 5 being the least, one the most.” 

“Kelsey gets the 1!” 

“Naturally! Once I gave birth to her she quieted right down. Number two would have to be baby A from the triplets, oh, and baby C. They were pretty well matched.” 

“C was the one that was left behind, right? You grew pretty quickly with him inside you!” Joel took off her skirt to see her pelvis more clearly. No telltale swelling betrayed her figure just yet but that didn’t prevent him from passing his hand over her pelvis and belly. 

“Yeah he was left behind. Vicenzo and baby B would rank 5 easily, leaving Gabriel as a 3.” 

“No, baby B was more active than that lazy one you just gave birth to!” Joel argued. “I give baby B a 4!” 

“And Patrick would rate a 3. I think that’s all 7 of the children I’ve given birth to.” 

“Soon to be 8,” Joel couldn’t wait for the days when Katherine would swell up to grow their child, feel it moving and have bragging rights that it was his. “I’ve been looking forward to this very much.” 

“I know babe, and I swore you’d get your chance. Didn’t lie, did I?” 

“As soon as Kelsey turned six we’d start trying though with you I hope we hit it out of the park right away. We’re ready. How do you feel now?” 

“Well, this is the luteal phase I think. I’m hungry, a bit bloated because my body naturally thinks its gotten pregnant but there’s no hCG yet.” 

“We went out and had fun after Kelsey’s birthday which was June 11th, right? You’ve had awhile and should know whether you’re pregnant or not. It’s been almost four weeks.” 

“Yep. I should congratulate you then,” Katherine winked. “the doctor called me today.” 

“Really?” Joel’s face lit up, kissing Katherine happily. “How long?” 

“Four weeks today. So get ready for hyperactive bladder, evening sickness makes a return, and hormonal moods.” 

“Babe, you never get that bad.” 

“I try to not take anything out on anyone. I’ll still be tired and my patience will be thinner but I will not take out my fatigue on anyone.” 

“I’ll hold you to it,” the firefighter kissed her on the lips then on her belly. “I already love it. I guess lightning struck twice, right?” 

“Oh yeah. I think that this one will be a boy and look like me,” Katherine theorized. “I’ll have my revenge!” 

“You never know. But what are you going to tell your class when you walk in visibly pregnant?” 

“I won’t be visibly pregnant right off the bat.. I’m in the first stage now.. I start showing around four months so it won’t be until October at least.” she absently rubbed her hand over her belly, imagining it all engorged with a baby growing up until she couldn’t see her feet anymore. 

“True. What are you going to be this year?” 

“I’m thinking Freddie Mercury. Biker hat, jeans, leather jacket.” 

“Sexy..” 

“Thanks.” she leaned back and kissed Joel deeply, uttering a little moan as he pulled apart from her. 

“I have a surprise for you. Did you know Maine repealed the marriage tax?” 

“Really?” 

“Yes so we can get married and not worry about the government taking a chunk of our change. Once we get married they can’t take a penny of our money even if the tax is put back. Someone put a failsafe into the repeal which means if we get married this year and they put the tax back next year, they can’t take any of our money.” 

“Do you want to?” 

“Of course! I got you this little sparkler,” Joel showed Katherine a simple gold ring with three small diamonds in the center. “trinity and diamonds wear the best anyway. So, will you marry me?” 

“Of course I will!” Katherine slipped on the ring and kissed Joel sweetly. “It can be very private and your chaplain can marry us.” 

“I know how private you are. Tomorrow I will set up the time with our chaplain and we will go from there.” Joel promised, putting his hands on his soon to be wife’s waist and hugging her to him. “I want you to rest now; got to save your strength!” 

**

The service was held at their local town hall, not wanting anything extravagant. Kelsey wore a lilac dress with daisies in her hair, Katherine’s dress was a deep shade of aquamarine blue, her hair was held back with barrettes, ruby drop earrings glittered in the morning sun. Joel wore his best suit in navy and was beaming at his bride. Estelle, Thomas, Ben, Steve, chief Farris, Dawn and Darren with Jordan stood nearby as their witnesses. 

It was simple and sweet. The chaplain read the service, the couple spoke their parts, then it was all over. Everyone went out for a lunch at a well known place and had a good time. When it was over, Katherine announced the family would go to her uncle Jack’s ranch for a visit and see how he was doing. 

“In the meantime everyone, we’ll be back tomorrow!” they hadn’t announced Katherine’s second pregnancy by Joel yet, deciding to wait a little while. 

Kelsey was excited to see her great uncle Jack. Joel remembered that he had stopped by not long after Katherine had given birth to Kelsey but that was about it. They received Christmas and birthday cards from him and that was about it. Jack owned a small ranch with about four horses and was eager to have them come and visit him when the weather was good. Jack lived a solitary lifestyle since his wife died 20 years ago. Katherine remembered her; she was like a second mom after her parents died. 

“Take a left here, honey.” Katherine directed her now husband, giving him a smile. They had changed into their everyday clothes which was simple khaki or jean shorts and comfortable shirts. Kelsey was excited to meet her great uncle, pointing out various items of interest out the window as they passed by. 

“Yes ma’am.” they drove up a dirt road to a ranch house with a big fenced in area. A palomino and pure black horse were galloping around, chasing each other playfully as the Ford parked and the occupants came out. Taking Kelsey’s hand Katherine whistled for her uncle. 

“I’ve never heard a whistle that loud,” Joel glanced around, seeing the horses. “they’re beautiful.” 

“This one here’s Ed, after that old show Mr. Ed, and this one’s a new one on me.” the black horse glanced at Joel in a very docile manner. 

“That one, my pretty niece, is Lady,” a cheerful voice sounded behind them. A stocky six foot guy with frizzy gray hair walked up towards them with a grin. “it’s been too long!” 

“Uncle Jack!” Katherine hugged her uncle. “You remember Joel and Kelsey.” 

Kelsey, wide eyed, shrank back behind her father’s legs shyly as Jack shook hands with Joel. “Wonderful to see you again, Joel! And here’s little Kelsey! You were just a baby when I met you before!” the firefighter steered Kelsey towards her great uncle. 

“He’s seen you before, hon,” he told her. “wanna meet the horses? Uncle Jack will show you them.” 

“Horses! Yay!” with a laugh Jack picked her up and showed her Ed and Lady. “They’re so pretty!” 

“Oh Katherine, Ed’s about ready for a ride. You know where the stuff is.” 

“Wanna learn to ride, Joel?” 

“Lead me to it!” 

“Katherine, he can take Bess; she’s good with first timers.” 

“I remember. She was my first ride until I graduated to feisty Ed here!” she and Joel jumped into the paddock and Katherine took Ed by his halter and led him to the hitching shed. “Bess is right here, Joel. She’s very gentle and quite patient.” Bess was black and white spotted and upon seeing Katherine, nudged her hand happily. 

“She’s looking for a treat. You cutie pie you,” Katherine nuzzled her. “I didn’t bring anything!” 

“Wow,” Joel was amazed by her manner. “these guys are huge and you’re so casual with them.” Bess turned and gave Joel a playful bunt with her head. 

“I had a long time to recuperate after getting diagnosed with depression and Crohn’s disease. These guys really helped me out,” Katherine explained. “All right, Ed, here’s your accoutrements!” she put on a blanket, the saddle, etc, then showed Joel how to gear up Bess. 

When they were ready, Katherine put on a cowboy hat, gave Joel one, then they rode out into the paddock. After several rides through the fenced in area, Joel was feeling confident and they trotted the animals out to the unfenced area. Bess trotted along the trails for about an hour then they started walking back to the house. 

“Was it fun for you?” 

“Oh yeah!” Joel shouted, grinning. Katherine was a genuine horsewoman, he thought, looking so happy and content in the saddle. She beamed then challenged him to a race back. Joel accepted but she won anyway. 

“Wow! Mama beat Daddy!” Kelsey cheered from where she and Jack had been sitting on a picnic table. Jack had unearthed Katherine’s old toy horses from when she was a child and had been playing with them while Jack gave Lady some hay. 

“Well, I say you beat me!” Joel got off Bess, giving her a stroke. “This is a beautiful horse.” 

“Old Bess trains the new riders,” Jack said proudly. “she’s seen everything.” 

“I bet.” Katherine came up, glancing at her watch. 

“You know Katherine, Ed’s not ready to go in yet. How about you race him?” 

“My old course is still here?” 

“Right where you left it,” Jack pointed. “most of my students master it pretty well. Give it a shot and hang on tight.” 

“I remember it,” Katherine turned Ed in that direction, flicking the reins on his rear, shouting, “Whoo! Go!” 

“Never happier than when on a horse,” Jack watched her clear the obstacles with Joel. “she’s got such an uncanny knack for being a horsewoman.” 

“She’s an amazing woman.” Joel agreed. 

“I know that! How many babies has she had now? Six?”

“Seven including Kelsey here.” 

“That’s seven pregnancies?” Jack asked, hardly believing it. 

“No, it’s a bit complicated. She had Kelsey and one of the pregnancies was triplets. She actually went into labor twice as one of them wasn’t born with his brothers, Katherine gave birth to my friend Ben’s son Patrick, then two other ones were both boys, Gabriel and Vicenzo.” 

“She got any more on the horizon?” 

“Can you keep a little secret?” Joel smiled. 

Jack guessed at what it was and laughed merrily, making Kelsey laugh with him. Katherine’s uncle had a contagious laugh that set everyone off. “How long?” 

“It’s pretty early; 4 weeks. She reported the pregnancy to her doctor a few days ago and we’ll go in at ten weeks to make sure everything’s copacetic.” 

“Right. Katherine’s just like her mom; she knows what she wants and goes to get it. Smart and funny women.” 

“How about her brother Gareth?” Joel had been wanting to know more about the elusive brother. 

“Well Gareth is a special case all himself. He married a woman and they moved out of state to New Hampshire where he does website and data management and all that special computer stuff they do,” Jack remembered. “he distanced himself from the family because I believe Katherine, her mom and dad were and are very forward and upfront with what they want. Gareth is the exact opposite, the black sheep if you will. He found his parents’ demeanor very off putting. He was a problem kid back in high school, the drugs and drinking got him and he never got over or forgave his dad for putting him on drug testing until he moved out of the house.” 

“Then what happened?” 

“Gareth graduated high school and moved to college in New Hampshire. From what I hear now, Gareth isn’t doing drugs anymore, found a woman and married her. They don’t want children which is fine; they’re an acquired taste, and he’s happy in his own life. He doesn’t want to reconnect with Katherine because he says that she’s a reminder to him of their parents and he still finds it very painful.” 

“Did he get over his parents’ deaths at all?” 

“I think it’s more the fact that he never made peace with them; amends for his bad behavior.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Gareth can’t just let bygones be bygones?” 

“No; that’s what people don’t like about him. He can’t let anything go.” 

“That would be exhausting to deal with him like that. I’ve seen it before.” 

“Yep. But Katherine is very resilient and knows when to let things go. I got the text this morning that you two got married and I insisted you come out here and have some fun time!” Jack and Joel watched as Katherine started galloping towards them. “Marriage is a wonderful thing but you’ll have your rough times.” 

“We’ve been through a few already,” Joel admitted. “she’s been sick; after she gave birth to Kelsey she was sick and couldn’t help out so I had to look after both of them for awhile. We’ve had our disagreements and fights but in the end, I love her more than anything.” 

“Love is everything. My Violet was sweet as they make them and like a second mom to Katherine. She really needed someone after her diagnosis and Violet stepped right up.” 

“How bad was it at first?” 

“Oh, Katherine was so depressed and sick,” Jack shook his head. “she was lying in her bed all day, hardly eating a thing, most of the time sleeping and nasty pain. Violet and I took her to every doctor around which all said the same thing; in her head-couldn’t find a thing wrong with her. We were very upset, particularly the day when Katherine fainted and couldn’t be roused. We rushed her in, demanded explanations and finally a doctor listened to us. He got her on the right road, she went to college and the rest is history.” 

“I guess so! She married a bad guy, divorced him, met me through her teaching job, now has punched out 7, soon to be 8 kids.” 

“She has a wonderful husband and a daughter,” Jack checked his watch as Katherine rode up and swung down from Ed. “it’s starting to get late, sweetie, so how about a barbecue?” 

“How late is it? 5?”

“Just about. Come on, I got some chicken we can throw on the grill. You like chicken, Kelsey?” 

“Yummy!” Kelsey jumped up with Katherine’s old dolls in her hands. “Look what uncle Jack found for me, Mama!” 

“Oh, my old horse dolls,” Katherine knelt down and picked one up. “auntie Violet got me these when I was your age.” 

“Can I keep ‘em?” 

“Well, why don’t we keep these here for you and you can play with them when we visit?” she suggested as Jack took the reins of Ed, Joel took Bess’s reins and they started marching towards the barn. 

“OK!” Kelsey picked them up to put back in the house where she found them. Katherine smiled at her daughter’s back then put one hand on her pelvis, hoping they were as fortunate next time. 

“She’s easily satisfied, so easygoing,” Jack remarked. “you’ll go far, young one!” 

“I know!” 

**

That evening Jack threw some chicken kebabs on the grill complete with little onions and multicolor peppers, served up some coleslaw as a side, then gave everyone some milk to drink. Katherine already suspected Joel of telling Jack about her condition but didn’t say anything; Jack was safe to confide in. Supper was delicious, Kelsey flattered Jack by asking for more and they all had blueberry cake for dessert. 

After supper when Kelsey was occupied in a coloring book, Jack did his evening chores while Katherine showed Joel her old room at the ranch. It looked more like a lodge room with unpainted wooden walls, a pair of antlers opposite the bed, throw rugs on the floor and a full size bed with a light blue duvet. 

“This is where Jack and Violet took me in after my parents’ death and I got sick,” she explained, sitting on the bed. “I did live on my own after the deaths but after I began getting sick Jack demanded I come back so they could look after me. After he and Violet heard of my collapse they brought me into the hospital and demanded results. I lived with them for about a year to recover then lived in an apartment, went to college, then met Arthur.” 

“I won’t make you relive those memories again,” Joel joined her on the bed. “you are the most courageous woman that I know, know that?” 

“You’re the bravest that I know, Joel,” his wife’s eyes shone brightly, making him cup the side of her face and kiss her deeply. The two of them kissed for several long minutes with Joel putting his hand to her belly like he could touch the microscopic baby growing inside her. Pulling apart reluctantly, they stood, hand in hand, then walked out to the living room. “very lodge like isn’t it?” 

“And how.” 

“Commenting on my décor are you?” Jack sat down on the couch near them. “Now, I’m in the process of redoing my will and I’m going to list you two as my sole beneficiaries.” 

“What about Violet’s family?” 

“Her family is long gone by now,” Jack said dismissively. “anyway, I’m taking on more students soon for the fall session and have a beautiful new piebald coming in. He’s a retired racer and a great match for Lady. My lawyer and I were going over the old will and it needs redoing. Violet’s assets went to me and mine would have gone to her if the situation was reversed. So I need beneficiaries.” 

Katherine glanced at Joel. “We would be glad to, uncle Jack.” 

“Great! I’m sure my assets would go a long way to enriching your lives,” Jack winked. “I still intend to keep stomping around for awhile but I need to be prepared. Can you both make an appointment with me to sign the will? I need neutral witnesses and my notary along with the lawyer.” 

“Sure,” they agreed. “Kelsey still outside?” 

“No, she’s in the playroom.” Jack brought them back there and found the 6-year-old nodding off over her coloring books. 

“Been a long day for you, hasn’t it?” Katherine giggled, picking up her daughter. “I suppose we might make tracks too.” 

“I’m getting tired as well,” Joel took Kelsey and walked with her towards the car. “come on, my rugrat.” 

Katherine and Jack walked together towards the Ford. “Your mom would be so proud of you now, my little mare. Look at you, all married, a daughter, and from what I hear another one on the way.” 

“He told?” Katherine shielded her eyes from the sun setting as Ed and Lady whinnied from their barn stalls. The ranch was so beautiful; a log cabin set up like a lodge, fenced in paddock and barn, winding trails leading to a little pond in the woods. Joel opened up the door and boosted Kelsey into her car seat, talking to his daughter happily. 

“He didn’t have to. When it comes to you, little mare, Joel has a tell.” 

“Can’t be helped then,” Jack opened up the Ford’s door for his niece, kissing her on the cheek. Katherine hugged her uncle hard and kissed him back. “I’ve missed you so much and I’m glad we could get together.” 

Jack looked down at Katherine’s shining eyes and chucked her on the chin, giving her his affectionate smile. “I want you to be good now, all right? But don’t be good all the time; that’s boring.” 

“Katherine’s never boring!” Joel chimed in. “Ready to go, honey?” 

“Yes indeed.” she shut the door and they left the ranch. 

**

In the third week of August Katherine was ten weeks and ready for the dating ultrasound. With Joel by her side she underwent a transvaginal amid her complaints. The tech slid the probe inside Katherine’s vagina with ease then began looking for the embryo. Katherine’s mind was thinking that the only time she wanted to get probed was by Joel but she didn’t say that. In the dark room, Joel held Katherine’s hand, glancing at the monitor then at Katherine’s belly to see if she had grown yet. 

“This is your eighth pregnancy, congratulations!” the little baby came into view. It looked like a miniature human all right but it was too early to tell the gender. The couple heard the heartbeat which was normal and could see the little one moving a bit. It was too early for Katherine to feel anything but she was captivated by the image. A 3D image projected a very healthy tiny baby. 

“Aw, look at that little guy,” Joel took the printout in his hand, beaming down at it. “I’m already in love.” 

“Love at first sight never fails,” the tech smiled. “we will see you back at 20 weeks for the anatomy scan.” 

“I think we can tell Kelsey that we’re having another baby now.” Katherine felt the transducer probe leave her vagina and she stood up. 

Later that night after Katherine had set up her lesson plans for the school week, they had dinner, then set Kelsey down on the couch. Joel joined his two girls, taking out the ultrasound photo and explaining to Kelsey that it was a baby in the photo. 

“Mama’s having another baby? Whose is it?” Katherine guffawed a little bit as Kelsey got up next to her and pushed her shirt up. “There’s no baby in there! Mama’s too small!” 

Joel cracked up as Lucifer hopped onto the back of the couch and nuzzled his owner. The firefighter rubbed Lucifer’s chin as the cat purred with his mouth open, drooling onto the couch. “No, that baby’s inside your mother right now and it’s going to get bigger.” 

“Mama will get bigger?” 

“Mama’s going to get pretty big yes,” Katherine smiled. “Mama likes getting big with a baby inside her but this baby’s ours.” 

“Ours?” Kelsey was too used to Katherine having babies and never bringing them home. Joel privately thought that they broke their daughter’s brain on the concept of actually bringing one home to keep. Lucifer hopped down to relax on his human’s shoulders, the big furry raccoon tail dangling down past his elbow. 

“Yes. Mama’s going to have the baby at home and we get to keep this one.” they didn’t need to go into particulars at that point in the game. 

“Having the baby at home?” 

“It’s how you were born, my sweet,” Katherine put Kelsey in her lap. “I had you right in our bed with your father there. I will be having your future brother or sister in our bed too.” 

“What would you like, a sister or brother?” 

“Sister!” Kelsey fidgeted and hopped off the couch. “I wanna sister!” 

“You might get one!” Joel put the picture on top of Katherine’s pelvis. “The baby’s in there right now so tell it what you want it to be.” 

Kelsey was not shy. She lifted up her mother’s shirt, put a hand to the flat skin and said, “Be a sister in there!” Joel and Katherine started laughing. Kelsey smiled up at them, knowing she was funny but not exactly knowing why. 

“All right there, sweetie it’s bedtime. Go brush your teeth and get in bed. I’ll be in and read you a story in a few minutes, OK?” 

“OK, Mama!” the little girl was off like a shot. 

Joel removed Lucifer from his shoulders, holding the cat and rubbing his head. “Remember when it was an ordeal to toilet train her?” 

“Oh god yes. I was pregnant with the triplets back then and there was nothing that would entice her to follow through and learn,” Katherine sighed. “we stuck to our guns and bribed her. It worked though. Brushing her teeth was hard too.” 

“Maybe next time it will be easier. How’s your stomach feeling?” 

“It’s been upset for the past six weeks and I don’t forecast it stopping any time soon,” Katherine muttered, feeling her stomach clench a little bit. “I better down some ginger ale now before I start heave ho-ing.” she went to the fridge and downed a glass of diet ginger ale to settle her stomach. Thankfully the nausea stopped so Katherine was able to read to Kelsey before bed. 

Joel waited in the bedroom, changing into his sleep shorts and old t-shirt. He was on duty the next day so now was a good time to announce to his friends that Katherine was pregnant again. The firefighter listened to Katherine reading a little story to Kelsey, wish her goodnight and shut the door. Katherine went into the bedroom, her hand on her belly, looking faintly nauseated but nothing else. She stripped out of her shorts and t-shirt then pulled on her robe. 

“Well, I think someone’s starting to show a little bit.” Joel teased, seeing a little rise in her figure. 

“Just a little bit,” Katherine rubbed her face with vitamin E cream. “it’s like having a baseball in my pelvis.” 

Joel came up behind her and started to neck her a little bit gently. “Just imagine the days when you can’t get up from the couch.” 

“At least there’s only one in there,” she teased. “I’ll carry twins sometime.” 

“After the triplets I thought you’d be scared off of them.” 

“Nope. Did you know the local record for surrogacy is only about a dozen children? I wanna top that.” 

“So subtract Kelsey and our next kid and you’ve only been pregnant about six times. Is this pregnancy or delivering?” 

“Having kids for others in total. I’ve had about six kids so I need to punch out six more then I can be a local record holder.” 

“There’s no rush,” Katherine stood up and joined Joel on the bed, drawing up the covers as he settled his arm around her. “you’re young enough so that you can carry many more.” 

“True that.” her eyes closed.

**

Five weeks later Katherine was feeling pretty bad and her mood swings were getting intense. Joel rode it out with his usual confidence, shrugging off her bad mood like he always did. Katherine did her best to safeguard her moods from Kelsey but one afternoon Kelsey was off the wall and would not calm herself down which angered the teacher.

“Listen, why don’t I take Kelsey out for some pizza downtown and you can get some rest, OK?” Joel suggested, kissing Katherine on the head as she lay on the couch. 

“Is it really for her or do you need to get away from me the hormonal mess?” she wisecracked dryly. 

“Assuming you don’t crucify me later on I would say yes.” the firefighter pretended to pull away in a hurry. Katherine laughed weakly, swatting at him. 

“Yeah I’m sure.” 

“Do you feel OK? You look a little pale.” 

“I’d like to see how great you look after getting nauseous six times a day.” 

“All right, I’ll let you alone.” Joel kissed Katherine and left with Kelsey to the pizza place. 

Katherine got up, had supper by herself, then soaked in a bath, admiring her little bump, running her hands all over it as she soaped herself all over. “Here’s hoping that you’re worth it, my little one!” it would be at least five or six weeks before the baby would respond by kicking or pushing her so Katherine could get away with her cheeky remarks for now. 

The teacher prepared her lesson plans, got everything ready for the school year, then turned on the TV, cuddling with Lucifer until Joel and Kelsey got home. 

“But Dad-” Kelsey’s high pitched voice sounded on the stairs. 

“I don’t want to hear it!” Joel opened up the door. “Go to your room! You don’t get a story tonight because of what you did!” 

Kelsey didn’t notice her mother sitting in the living room, just glared at her father and went off into her room, slamming the door in a huff. Katherine watched her go. “What did she do?” 

“Our daughter,” Joel thumped the pizza box down on the kitchen counter and opened it. “got rowdy with other kids and started misbehaving. Want some pizza?” 

“Sure,” she nuked a slice and began to eat it. “so what did they end up doing?” 

“Well, Kelsey sneaked up on one of the kids and gave him the mother of all wedgies.” 

Katherine snorted in laughter, trying not to inhale sauce up her nose. Joel’s cold blue eyes watched her as she took a napkin and wiped the sauce off her chin. Like a naughty schoolgirl she tried to get her act together but couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. 

“She gets it from you! I’m not having our daughter grow up to be a mean girl, Katherine!” 

“Joel, you’re overthinking it. Yes, we will punish her but I hardly think one childish prank now is going to turn her into a mean girl,” Katherine reasoned, dusting off her hands. “my brother and I pranked each other growing up. Didn’t you prank your sisters?”

“Well, they both pranked me and I remember how it felt,” his face clouded over. “I may have taken it too seriously back then but they were always ganging up on me.” 

“This is different. Did she do anything else?” 

“No.” 

“Then you’re making a big deal out of nothing,” the teacher smiled ingratiatingly. “save it for the really big stuff. I think Kelsey is a well rounded little girl who is generally kind. We’re teaching her stuff so she’s on the right track.”

“Think I overreacted?” 

“Yes I do,” Katherine said frankly. “it’s natural you want to correct her but you need to really punish according to infraction. She needs only a little punishment for a single wedgie. When she gets older if she punches a kid then we get tough.” 

“Right. Perspective.” Joel put the pizza box in the fridge, closing the door. 

“You need to go and apologize for overreacting. I’ll be in bed.” Katherine kissed Joel and went to the bedroom. 

The firefighter knocked on Kelsey’s door and entered the dark room, turning on a light. “Where’s my little girl?” Kelsey wasn’t in her bed-she had concealed herself in the closet underneath her stuffed animals. 

“What are you doing in there?” 

“Go ‘way,” Kelsey sniffed. “you’re mad at me.” 

“On your bed, please,” Kelsey had to obey her father so she climbed out of her stuffed animal refuge and sat on her bed with a pout, back facing away from her dad. Joel sat on the edge of the bed and chose his words carefully. “you know you’re not supposed to give wedgies so I got mad when you did. Also, I should not have yelled at you. I’m sorry, Kelsey.” 

Kelsey did not turn around so Joel put his hands beside her. “Kelsey? You still in there?” he put his face next to hers and nuzzled her, then blew a raspberry on her neck. The little girl yelped and giggled. “There she is!” the firefighter put Kelsey in his lap, tickling her happily. “All right; how about we get you into bed, OK?”

“OK, Daddy!” while Kelsey brushed her teeth Joel thought, not for the first time, how lucky he was to be called Daddy. Katherine loved being called Mama as well and even though they had to play disciplinarian at times Kelsey was very well mannered and loved being with other kids. She was a social butterfly just like her mother. 

When Kelsey was in bed, Joel went into the master bedroom and saw Katherine standing at the full length mirror beside the closet, her shirt open with both hands on her little bump. The firefighter kissed and necked Katherine, then changed into his pajamas to join Katherine as she got into bed. 

“It go OK?” 

“Oh yes. We’re so lucky.” he put his hand on her bump. 

Katherine’s hand joined his. “We’ll be so lucky next time too.” 

At 20 weeks Katherine had the anatomy scan and Joel had been watching his wife grow every chance he’d gotten. The two of them had discovered that Katherine was carrying another little girl to their mutual delight. When he wasn’t on shift he was helping Katherine out and keeping an eye on Kelsey. The first trimester was over so Katherine was roaring with energy again. Her maternity clothes made another appearance and since it was the last week of October she had decided to go as Red Riding Hood to the annual party. 

For once Joel was off duty on Halloween so he’d decided to go as the phantom of the opera. Kelsey was going with some of her friends and they had all decided to go as a group of witches. The event was on a Saturday for once so Katherine didn’t have to rush home, get dressed, then rush over to the firehouse. Her band was playing again and this time she’d have plenty of time to prepare. 

“Mama, how do I look?” Katherine turned from her makeup table to see Kelsey dressed in black with green striped tights. 

“Wicked, my darling!” she picked up her reddest lipstick. “How about a touch of red?” 

“Yeah!” Katherine gave her daughter a big lipstick pout as a horn honked. 

“Go join your friends and we’ll meet you there!” she capped the lipstick and tossed it into her bag with a little clatter. 

“OK!” Kelsey left. Katherine got into her outfit, the long black skirt, shoes, and off the shoulder white top. She laced up a corset and tied it at the back loosely, sat down, did her makeup, then put on the red cape. 

She was just surveying herself in the mirror when Joel swept in, resplendent in his own outfit, mask and black cape with a purple lining. “There you are, my sweet! That corset makes you look even more pregnant you know.” 

“I know. Not a bad thing with me.” her five month bulge looked up at her. “You’re not disappointed that I’m having another girl are you?” Katherine put her hand on her belly, hoping for a little movement but there wasn’t any just yet. 

“Why would I be? I’m just glad you’re both healthy.” 

“Thanks. You know the music room’s going to have to be turned into a nursery now. We can start on that any time.” 

“We need to get moving in order to make the party on time,” Joel reminded her with a smile. “come on, lovely.” 

Kelsey and the others were already at the firehouse when they arrived. Katherine and her band played their set through so when she was done, she joined Ben and Steve. “Hi Ben, how’s Patrick doing?” 

“Hi! He’s doing well for a 3-year-old. Maggie’s bringing him by and he’ll be dressed as a little vampire.” Ben was dressed as the Grim Reaper and Steve was wearing a pope outfit. 

“Gosh is he 3 already? Seems like just yesterday I gave birth to him.” 

“I know. So who’s baby is inside you now?” 

“It’s Joel’s this time. We’re having another little girl.” 

“Great!” Steve joined them. “Is she moving yet?” 

“Not yet but soon. Takes awhile. She didn’t kick or push throughout my set so I’m sure it’s not too far off.” she answered with a rueful smile. Ben had to quiet a fight among a bunch of kids, Steve had to give a tour of the firehouse and Joel was nowhere to be seen. Katherine finally spied her phantom talking to the chief in the corner while the kids played games in the driveway. 

“Another little girl, Joel?” 

“Seems like she gives boys to everyone else but me,” he admitted. “but I know that’s not true.” 

“Well, a few of her eggs were girls, so what? The next time will be a boy.” 

“Possibly. Genetics are weird.” Katherine felt a faint fluttering in her womb and knew that her baby was starting to move around a little bit. She ambushed Joel who was walking her way then put his hand on her bump where the moving started. He felt a little kick and smiled rapturously at his wife. 

“I waited a long time for this,” he kissed her. “our own baby inside you.” 

“Later on we can talk to her and play,” Katherine laughed as her corset top jumped a little bit. “I was looking for this sign of life!” 

“I think it’s my turn to lead the haunted tours. Want to help?” Joel took Katherine’s hand as they rounded up a group of kids and led them all throughout the fire station. 

**

That night after Katherine had taken Kelsey and two of her friends out trick or treating, the little girl was starting to get tired so the teacher had to bring her home a little early. She helped her daughter get ready for bed then didn’t need to read a bedtime story to her that night. The teacher wiped the lipstick off of Kelsey’s lips, turned off the light, then took the bag of candy and put it in the cupboard for the night. 

The standard policy with Halloween candy or candy in general is that Kelsey could have three pieces after supper as a treat and two with her lunch at school. Joel and Katherine were attempting to teach Kelsey to savor the treats instead of inhaling them all at once and making herself sick. Katherine put the bag on the highest shelf, shut the cupboard then went into the bedroom. 

“Oh, let me disrobe the German maiden,” Joel took off Katherine’s cape, hung it up, then pulled at her corset laces in the back. “these only lace up in the back?” 

“Yeah,” the corset was borrowed from a costume shop on the edge of the town. Joel pulled the laces free then took the sides of the corset off of Katherine. He had already taken his costume off and was admiring the way Katherine filled out the peasant blouse she was wearing. “that feels good.” 

“Feels good here too. I got a little surprise for you,” Joel shoved up her skirt then Katherine could feel him entering inside her. “I know you like it rough.” he thrust away happily, both hands on her baby belly. 

“Don’t crush our daughter!” 

“Relax. Your uterus is as hard as concrete in there. I can’t hurt her.” he said between thrusting motions. 

When they were done fooling around they collapsed into bed, Joel sitting up and putting his hands around the belly, hoping that his daughter would move again for him. He tried speaking to it, rubbing, but nothing. 

“She’s sleeping, honey.” 

“How do you know that?” Joel glanced at his wife looking disappointed. He leaned back and pulled up the covers, putting them over Katherine as well. His wife laughed, enfolding her hands over the little belly proudly. 

“The lack of movement tells me she’s sleeping, sweetie. I know my new daughter’s habits inside me and she’s usually active in the late afternoon, early evening.” 

“How about mornings?” 

“A little bit. I’ll let you know when she starts playing me up, OK?” 

“Using your womb as a bounce house? Yeah, let me know.” he peered down to see the little bump in the sheets. 

“Deal.” they kissed as Joel turned out the light.


	6. Chapter 6

On the first of February Katherine went into labor and delivered a little girl much to her and Joel’s mutual delight. Much like the other labors it was long, hard and very painful but the couple were rewarded with their patience with a sweet baby girl for their efforts. “What should her name be?” Joel joined Katherine on the bed. The teacher kissed him long and hard, beaming through her fatigue from the long day. He traced his newest daughter’s tiny hands, admiring the dark hair that she was already sprouting. 

“She’s going to look a lot like you. I forget, did I name Kelsey or did you?” 

“I think you did,” Katherine tried to remember. “but it doesn’t matter. I can’t think right now.” 

“Of course,” Joel kissed his wife’s forehead sweetly. “how about Sam? I always liked Samantha.” 

“I like that,” Katherine gave him a weak smile. “Samantha Christina Harrison.” 

“It’s a done deal,” Joel took Sam from Katherine. “time for you to get some rest, sweetie.” 

“You could say that again.” the teacher leaned back and shut her eyes. Joel went into the bedroom next door which was formerly the music room, then put Sam into her crib. He rearranged the crib so that Sam was secure, then trailed one hand down her little head. “I’m a very lucky man.” was all he said. Kelsey was asleep in her room and Joel could hardly believe she would turn 7 in June which was only 5 months away. 

The firefighter straightened up and looked around the room. Katherine had insisted on painting it a neutral color so it was a warm shade of tan, almost champagne. Kelsey’s old firefighter mobile hung over the crib, the little plastic fire helmet sat on a shelf, the book shelves were stocked with picture books that Sam would grow to like. Joel grinned; Katherine had just barely finished painting the room a week ago as her mind was very scattered over the past 3 weeks. 

Joel shut the door to the nursery then looked in on Kelsey. She was the big girl now; already she had many friends, did decently in school and she was not a troublemaker. Kelsey would always be special to him in many ways; she represented the love he had for Katherine perfectly. 

In the low light of Kelsey’s night light Joel could see his daughter’s blonde hair sprawled out on bed. She slept like her mother did, always on her left side. The firefighter brushed aside her hair and kissed her forehead. “My special little girl.” he pulled up the blanket, tucking her in, then turned and left the room. 

In the bedroom Katherine was sound asleep. Joel paused in taking off his shirt, seeing snowflakes falling down steadily outside. He looked out with a contented smile, thinking of his 3 girls for a long moment. Sliding into bed beside Katherine he kissed her cheek again, then murmured, “I’m a rich man now.” 

A few weeks later Joel and Katherine settled into a new routine. Kelsey had been an easy baby to take care of but Sam was a fussy one. She would get Katherine up at least once a night to be fed, making Joel joke that she was hungriest baby he’d ever seen. The firefighter and teacher tried again to nurse Sam but after some initial success Katherine had to stop. Her chest was sore and each time she tried to nurse Sam pain flared up and before long she stopped altogether. 

“Why’d you stop?” Joel asked. In response Katherine opened up her shirt to show him that her nipples were cracked and bloody. “Oh god, I think you need to stop doing this completely. Where’s the lotion? Lie down and I’ll take care of you.” 

Katherine gratefully lay down on the bed while Joel doctored her injuries carefully. With the application of some ointment the burning fire went out and she sighed in relief. The firefighter bandaged her cuts then threw away the wrappings. “No more nursing at all. I’ve got some formula so we will be fine.” 

“Good,” the teacher sighed. “I’ll get the next insemination in June so it will be awhile. I always want to take a longer time when I have a baby of my own.” 

“Good for you. Where’s Kelsey?” 

“She’s in her room doing homework.” 

“Homework at her age? That’ll only make her more resistant to being responsible.” Joel knocked on Kelsey’s door and peered in. “How are you doing, honey?” 

“OK, Dad,” Kelsey sounded tired. “Sam’s been keeping me up at night.” 

“I know, she’s been doing that to all of us. Your mom’s trying to keep her quiet,” Kelsey’s homework was to practice penmanship-Joel didn’t think that they taught that in school anymore. “How are you feeling otherwise, hon? Do you want some more time with your mom?” 

“Yeah,” Kelsey’s eyelids drooped down. “ ‘m so tired..” 

“Tell you what, girlie,” Joel picked up Kelsey and put her to bed. “take an early night tonight, OK? I can help you finish your homework tomorrow morning. I know Sam’s been disturbing us at night so we have to take peace and quiet when we can get it.” 

“Hey,” Katherine’s voice drifted to them. “I wanted to see my little girl.” she had put on a nightgown over her bandaged chest and walked to her daughter’s bedside. 

“Mom!” Kelsey’s eyes opened up. 

Katherine looked as tired as Kelsey felt. Joel excused himself so he could go look in on Sam, using the excuse that she might be awake and ready to roar again. The teacher smiled, going over to Kelsey and sitting on the edge of the bed. “How’s my big girl?” 

“Mama, I missed you!” Kelsey hugged her tightly. Katherine closed her eyes briefly. Sam had been monopolizing her attention, nearly making her forget about her firstborn daughter. Kelsey’s blue eyes looked into Katherine’s dark ones. “I want to be with you.” 

“I know baby, I know,” Katherine soothed her. “what do you say that this weekend you and me go out to the mall and get our nails done, huh?” 

“Yay!” kids were so easily appeased sometimes. The teacher put her daughter to bed, promising that they could go out and have a girl’s day at the mall. Joel would be on shift so Estelle would come and stay with Sam for a few hours. 

“You need a break, so do I. Once Sam gets older she’ll be more fun to play with, I promise.” Katherine reassured. “You two will be doing each other’s makeup, hair, making your dad and me go crazy sometimes, tantrums..” Kelsey was already asleep. 

**

By the beginning of March life had improved. Sam was sleeping around 5 to 6 hours a night which was a big relief to everyone. One night Sam had been quite fussy and Joel wanted to make sure Katherine got enough sleep so he took Sam out to the living room where he sat on the couch and rubbed her back to stir up the gas. 

“That’s not what the problem is, is it?” he put Sam on her back where the crying increased. Joel warmed up his hands then began to massage his daughter’s belly like he’d been trained to. His paramedic training came back into his mind then he worked Sam over with the medical eye and sure enough her bawling tapered down and stopped. “You got a little bit of colic, my sweet girl. We can get rid of that and you’ll be able to sleep through the night soon enough.” Sam gave him a sleepy stare then shut her eyelids. 

“There you go!” he laughed, picking her up and putting her in the crib again. “I think you have your mother’s temper.” 

The next day Kelsey, sporting a brand new neon green nail polish, pulled a little stool up into the nursery, got on top of it, and watched her new sister sleep. The 6-year-old was so absorbed in her staring that she didn’t hear her mother come up behind her for a moment. Katherine picked up Kelsey so she could have a better view. “My baby, you were once that small.” 

“I was?” she sat in the rocking chair. Katherine held Kelsey on her lap as darkness fell outside. 

“You were. You were once that small but you didn’t cry as much. You’re my sweet little girl and always will be. Want me to rock you like I used to do?” 

When Joel came home from the fire station he started a laundry load, hung up his backpack and stowed his sleeping bag. Going upstairs he got himself a late night supper, glancing at the old ultrasound pictures of Sam on the side of the fridge. “We gotta update this,” he muttered. “far as I know Katherine squeezed Sam out.” Sam’s newborn picture was on the sideboard but he hadn’t had time to hang it up yet. 

The firefighter went into the bedroom, didn’t see Katherine there, then went over to see that Katherine and Kelsey were in Sam’s room. The mother of his children was sitting in the rocker with Kelsey in her arms; all of them were asleep. Joel kissed all of them then Sam started to cry so he brought her into the kitchen, took a ready made bottle out of the fridge and fed his youngest. 

“Starting to get good at this parenting gig, huh? You almost didn’t make a sound.” he teased. 

**

In mid March Katherine was out driving when she lost control of the car and slammed into a guardrail. She wasn’t hurt much, only a cut on her forehead but the teacher hadn’t been feeling well in general and had been coming back from a doctor’s appointment. Her diagnosis was the flu(she had forgotten her yearly flu shot despite regular preventative care), so she needed to rest up and get well. 

Unfortunately her phone was smashed on impact so that was useless. She would have to get out and hitch a ride so Katherine managed to kick the door open enough to get up. The teacher winced as her left arm flared with pain, probably dislocated or sprained, but she had to get moving to find someone to help her. 

A fresh snowfall started up as Katherine, bleary eyed and dazed from her ordeal, stumbled through the snowdrifts, waving a bit at cars as they zoomed by. A fresh wave of heat surged through her body, she felt herself get weaker then she collapsed. The snow was a welcome burst of coolness through her hot frame but Katherine knew she was in trouble. 

“Hey! Are you OK?” a voice sounded, scraping off the snow on her neck. “Oh god, Katherine!” 

She would recognize that voice anywhere. The teacher stirred out of her daze as she was gently turned over and a welcoming sight of red hair greeted her. “What happened to you?” 

“S-Steve?” she slurred, narrowing her eyes as she tried to see who it was kneeling over her. 

“Right here,” the firefighter pulled out his phone and dialed. “Steve Gleason here, I have a victim of a hit and run accident...” he gave the details, a ambulance started wailing in the distance. “Katherine? God, you’re so hot.. Stay awake!” 

“Can’t..” she closed her eyes and went limp. Steve performed a trauma assessment of her, signaling the ambulance where Ben jumped out. 

“Shit, Katherine!” he exclaimed, bringing out the stretcher. “What happened?” they popped the stretcher down and adjusted it so it was next to Katherine. 

“Her car’s back there-I think she was run off the road or lost control! Help me get her onto the gurney!” the team lifted Katherine up, strapped her in, then Steve jumped into the cab and began to drive. 

Ben performed another assessment and reached for his radio. “Trauma patient en route to hospital. S1 and S2 normal, limbs nonremarkable, has a mild concussion; unequal pupils, and currently unconscious. Elevated temperature, respirations about 20, blood pressure 125/80.” 

“Roger that, Med 1,” the trauma doctor replied over the radio. “start fluid bolus, transport. Install IV and administer 200 mg of acetaminophen.” 

“Ten four,” Ben installed an IV in the crook of Katherine’s elbow, taping it down securely, then ripped the packaging off of a saline bag. He attached the tubing to the bag then connected it to Katherine’s IV port, hanging it up carefully. The heart monitor showed reassuring blips indicating a normal sinus rhythm so Ben wasn’t worried about her heart. “god, you’ve got a fever..” the paramedic opened up the drug box and took out a syringe full of acetaminophen, injecting Katherine. “I think you dislocated your shoulder.” glad that Katherine was unconscious at the moment, he carefully checked her joints which confirmed his suspicion. Ben secured her arm, reported the dislocation to the trauma doctor and checked on his ETA. 

“I gotta call Joel, he’s definitely going to want to know about this!” Ben quickly dialed his phone. “We’re all family; I’d want to know if it was Maggie.” 

“Hello?”

“Joel, it’s me. Listen, Katherine got into an accident.” 

“WHAT?!” Ben heard Sam start wailing in the background. 

“I don’t know how it happened. Steve was taking a walk near his home and he found her car then her a little distance away. We’re taking her in right now.” 

“Oh my god. I gotta be there.. let me call my mom and ask her to watch the girls. I’ll be in as quick as I can!” Joel hung up with Ben then called his mother. 

“Mom, I need you to come and watch the kids; it’s an emergency!” 

Estelle could tell that it was an emergency by Joel’s tone. “Slow down son, what happened?” 

“Ben just called, he said Steve found Katherine on the side of the road. She was in an accident!” 

“Son, calm down for one thing,” she coached him. “you’ll want to give them a little time to get her in and assessed for her wounds, right? The ER doctor will need to stabilize her more and then you’ll need to be there. It could be a little while first.” 

Joel took a deep breath and exhaled, picking up Sam with one arm. “You’re right, Mom. Can you come over?” 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Just calm down until I get there, all right?” Estelle hung up. Joel knew his mom was right so he put his phone down and fed Sam while Kelsey sat at the table working on an art project for school. 

With the bottle finished in record time(he’d never known a newborn to polish off an entire bottle so quickly), Joel rinsed out the bottle in one hand then put Sam on his shoulder, rubbing her back to stir up the gas. The firefighter went up to the table, admiring Kelsey’s use of color. His oldest daughter had showed a real aptitude for art; Katherine encouraged this by getting her watercolor paint, simple jewelry making kits, etc. 

“So, what are you making, girlie?” Kelsey smiled at her father’s nickname for her as she dabbed her brush into the purple paint and made a swooping arc across the orange and blue tones. 

“A mountain!” he could see the landscape was starting to take effect. 

“It will be a beautiful one too. Listen, Daddy’s got to go to Mommy. She’s sick and needs my help right now. You’ll be staying with Grammie until we get back. Will you be good for your grandma and grandpa?” 

“Of course, Daddy.” Kelsey smiled. 

“There’s my good girl,” Joel put Sam into her crib then packed up a bag with a change of clothes, toiletries, and his cell phone charger. “she’ll need things too.” they could share his charger so Joel put Katherine’s nightshirt, a pair of pants, t-shirt, her black clogs and her soft purple fleece robe. 

Estelle arrived as Joel was putting on his leather jacket and grabbing his car keys. “Son, be careful, please. Don’t forget a couple of books just in case. You know how long it takes in there.” 

“I do,” he added a few Michael Crichton books. “all right, I just fed Sam and Kelsey’s working on an art project for school. Sam sleeps about 6 hours a night and usually gets fussy about 6 AM or so. She’s had a touch of colic but if you rub her belly she’ll be fine.” 

“All right. Ready for some fun with Grammie, sweetheart?” Estelle asked Kelsey. “Bedtime still at 8?” 

“Yes it is,” Joel zipped up his jacket and put his backpack on one arm. “I’ll text with news, OK? Bye, sweetie.” he kissed Kelsey goodbye, hopped in the Explorer and went to the hospital. 

**

Katherine was brought into the trauma center of the emergency room, a patient rep gave her a bracelet with her identifying information on it, then a doctor listened to the report Ben gave him. Ben and Steve both glanced back at her but they had to leave and get back to the firehouse. 

“Send her for a shoulder X-ray,” the doctor directed. “I want a CMP, CBC with diff blood panels to be drawn, keep her on the acetaminophen every six hours at 300 mg until her fever goes down! Make sure to do a head X-ray too!” 

Katherine had been taken away for the X-rays and bloodwork was duly drawn. The doctor didn’t think it was anything life threatening so once the radiologist contacted him with the results of the X-rays, the teacher’s shoulder was rotated and set, her arm was put in a sling, and her cuts from the accident were bandaged up. She had to have stitches in her right thigh from the broken safety glass but otherwise was unharmed. 

“Blood tests?” they had to wait an hour for them to be processed but the end result was elevated white blood cell count. The trauma doctor accessed the notes done by Katherine’s primary care provider and noticed that she had the flu so he did not question that. 

“Any family present?” he asked the nurse. 

“Husband in the waiting room here.” the nurse brought Joel in. The firefighter was used to trauma rooms and emergency departments but the shock of seeing Katherine lying motionless on a bed was enough to make his eyes tear up. 

“Oh god.. I..” he dropped the backpack and went to Katherine’s bedside immediately. “I’m sorry, I’m her husband, Joel Harrison.” 

“It’s all right. I know this is rough,” he shook hands. “Dr. Floyd. Katherine here was in a hit and run accident. She’s got a dislocated shoulder, concussion, and she has the flu.” 

“Oh that’s rough,” Joel sympathized. “she was supposed to get the flu shot near the end of her pregnancy but she forgot all about it.” 

“She’s pregnant?” 

“Not anymore; she’s one month postpartum,” Joel told him. “did she wake up at all?” 

“Not yet. She will be soon, I’m sure. Right now I want her in intensive care until she wakes up.” 

“She can’t stay here?” 

“No; we’ve got a car accident coming in. Mrs. Harrison will be fine, I’m sure. Fortunately there’s a space upstairs and a transport aide will be coming in and moving her up there.” the aide arrived in record time, Joel followed her up to the intensive care where he installed himself in a vinyl recliner and texted his mother. 

Mom-Kath dislocated her shoulder, has concussion and the flu. In ICU until she wakes up. He pressed send and lay back in the chair, closing his eyes. 

“You got off real easy in the accident department,” his hand closed around Katherine’s. “I hope you wake up soon.” 

The hours passed until it was 1 AM. Katherine became slowly aware that she was in the hospital, hearing beeping of heart monitors, the hushed chatter of the nurses and the faint sting of antiseptic. Her shoulder hurt terribly but her head was bothering her the most. Someone shuffled into the room, Katherine slitted open her eyes to see a nurse looking at the heart monitor then down at her. 

“Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Awful.” 

“I’ve got some extra strength acetaminophen in your medication bin, you want that?” 

“Yes please,” Katherine groaned. “my head..” 

“Coming up.” the nurse hustled off. Katherine discovered Joel next to her so she pressed his hand gently, causing him to rouse. 

“Hey, Katherine,” he sat up and touched his nose to hers. “how are you feeling?” the firefighter was looking down at her from a distance of maybe three inches. Joel moved back Katherine’s hair from her face as she gazed up at him, her brow slightly damp from the fever. 

He could read the pain in her face as she whimpered out, “Hurts.. my head.” 

“I know my darling,” Joel brushed a very light kiss on her cheek. “we’ll get you something for that. Oh god,” he drew a shaky breath. “you scared me so bad.” 

“I’m sorry.” the nurse returned and gave Katherine the drug. The teacher exhaled as the pain was taken away from her and she closed her eyes. 

“She’s going to be in and out for awhile,” the nurse warned Joel. “you can go home if you want and we’ll call you if there’s any change.” 

“Well…” Joel knew there was truth in the nurse’s words. “all right. I have two daughters to take care of but I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

**

During the next two days Katherine slowly mended from her concussion and her flu. Extra strength acetaminophen and a few other drugs helped her come back from her injuries and she passed all the memory tests that the doctors gave her. Joel came in on the day she could go home and was happy to see that she was all dressed and ready to go. 

“You look much better now,” Joel kissed her, making her smile. “did they get you to sign off on discharge papers?” 

“I’m waiting for them to come up right now.” Katherine wore her simple black track pants and a flannel shirt top. She couldn’t bend over to tie her shoes just yet so she was wearing her black clogs that Joel had brought her. Her auburn hair was in a simple braid that just touched her shoulder and she was more than happy to get out of the hospital. After she’d awakened in intensive care they kept her there for a day and then moved her to a regular room. 

With the medications they gave her the flu lessened its hold and she was under strict orders to stay in bed for a day and make sure her fever was gone for good. 

“So, how do your girls feel?” Joel sat on the bed opposite her. 

“My boobs? They’re uncomfortable. Sam cries, they start leaking. I hate it.” 

“We can always glue them shut or use packing tape.” he suggested. 

“Ugh,” Katherine hiked up her shirt and displayed her chest to her husband. “I don’t know what it will take to turn them off. I’m only one month postpartum anyway and it’s not enough time for these two to shut down.” 

“Got your discharge papers!” the nurse bustled in. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, not at all. Actually I had a question. I recently had a little girl and I’m formula feeding her and I need my boobs to shut off. Any ideas?” 

“Well, there’s a chemical compound in cabbage that you can use like a salve,” the nurse told them. “that will help ease the pain of lactation and make the swelling go down.” 

“I never thought of that!” Joel exclaimed. “I’ll stop by later and buy some at the store.” 

Katherine signed off on the discharge papers and had Joel take her to the front lobby. As per hospital policy she had to be escorted down in a wheelchair but she didn’t mind at all. The firefighter was extra careful on getting Katherine into the Explorer, made her buckle her seatbelt then took off for home. 

“You know, we need to do something about your car. It was smashed pretty good so I think we should just shit can it.” Katherine had seen the photos. The car was not going to come back from the dead so she had to send it to the junkyard. 

“I really liked that car. I should get another one.” 

“Sure you wouldn’t like a bigger one? Two little girls in the backseat might not be enough room in another compact car. They’ll get bigger.” 

“There’s truth to that. How about a Tiguan?” 

“Still with the VW eh?” Joel chuckled, signaling for a turn. 

“I love German engineering.” 

“We’ll start looking as soon as you’re fever free for a week.” 

“Deal.” 

Joel drove into the driveway, put the garage door down then helped Katherine out of the SUV. She moved slowly but he didn’t mind at all, coming behind her on the stairs to make sure she was steady. Estelle held Kelsey back until Katherine had settled on the couch then the little girl clambered up onto her mother, giving her a big sloppy kiss. 

“I missed my little girl!” she hugged her daughter. “Mom just wants to lie here for awhile and watch some TV, OK? Why don’t we watch a movie?” 

“Disney princess!” 

“OK. You pick.” Kelsey could operate the entertainment center so she pulled out Beauty and the Beast then slid the DVD into the tray. 

Katherine tilted her head to look at Estelle. “Hi Estelle, were they any trouble for you?” 

“None at all!” the old lady beamed, taking the couch afghan and draping it over Katherine’s body. “You just rest up now and recover the rest of the way. Thomas sends his love.” 

“Aw, thank you.” Katherine blushed. Kelsey again clambered over her mother wearing her little Belle tiara while the movie started. Joel emerged, bearing Sam in his arms. He thanked his mother for watching the girls then settled in with the rest of his family. 

Estelle left while Sam looked completely contented for once. The newborn yawned like the sight of her father bored her and went to sleep. Joel put her in the car carrier securely, started a laundry then began thinking of supper while the movie played. 

**

“OK there, Miss Belle,” Katherine greeted Kelsey after Joel gave her a bath. “off with the tiara and into bed. Daddy’s gonna go put Sam down while I spend a little more time with my oldest girl.” 

“Oldest girl, are you the house mom or something now?” Joel teased, making Katherine laugh and swat him on the butt as he walked by. Sam had polished off another bottle and was definitely ready for bed. 

“Yes I am! Come on, my lovely lady.” Katherine read Kelsey a story then tucked her into bed. “Night night, my sweet little girl.” 

“Night, Mommy.” Kelsey yawned and went to sleep almost immediately. 

“Good night, sweetie.” Katherine kissed Kelsey the best she was able then left the room. Joel had just emerged from Sam’s room and he noted with a little alarm that Katherine’s face had lost the little bit of color she had gained back. 

“You didn’t overdo it, did you?” 

“No I didn’t. I’m trying to go easy.” 

“In that case haul that cute ass to bed. I’m going to clean up the dishes.” he helped her change and get into bed. “The bright side right now is that you’re not pregnant. This would be ten times harder if you were still pregnant with Sam.” 

“Ugh don’t even joke about that.” she shuddered. Katherine hated not sleeping on her left side but had to tolerate it for now. She pulled up the covers and tried the best she could to relax while Joel loaded up the dishwasher, washed the pots and pans then set the dishwasher to work. He turned off his phone, put it on the charger, got ready for bed, then stopped to look at his wife. 

In the bedroom Katherine was sound asleep, the moonlight from outside illuminated another late snowfall. The light shone down on her features, highlighting her face which radiated a restful sleep. Joel remembered her concussion and the unconsciousness that it produced. He was struck by the image in his mind, her lying motionless in the trauma room with wires and tubes going in every direction and the tableau before him now. His wife was sound asleep which was a world of difference from what she had been a few days ago. At first she had only stayed conscious for a few minutes at a time in the hospital which made him worry. Trauma patients often did that and he knew it; it was definitely more real to him because his wife went through it. Even though her life hadn’t been in danger at all he had to admit to himself that there was the fear that he would lose her. 

The firefighter climbed into bed, kissing Katherine’s neck, knowing that there wasn’t any place he’d rather be than right there with her.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

In August Katherine was approached by Ben and his wife and asked if she would do them the honor of carrying their second child. Patrick was officially four years old now and had been asking them if they were going to give him a brother or sister. Ben and Maggie had talked a lot about it and while the families were visiting at Ben’s place the subject came up. 

“God, look how active he is,” Joel smiled as the young child played around on the little electric keyboard in the corner. Kelsey joined him, trying to show him the proper keys and what they did but the youngster wasn’t going to listen to her. “give it a rest, honey.” 

“He didn’t want to do it right anyway,” Kelsey climbed onto her father’s lap and picked up a book. “boys are stupid.” 

Katherine and Maggie exchanged smirks, the teacher holding her infant daughter on her lap. “Can Aunt Maggie hold little Sam?” 

“Of course! She is getting heavy.” Katherine passed her over. Maggie situated Sam on her lap as Ben leaned over to make funny faces and coo at the little girl. Sam started to fuss a little bit, a little scared at new faces but she quieted down when she saw her parents nearby. 

“Aw, look how sweet she is,” Ben grinned. “I have a question for you, Katherine.” 

“Is it what I think it is?” Kelsey turned to face Ben and Maggie, mildly interested at what was going on while Joel listened, his hand proudly on his daughter’s head teasingly. 

“Would you do us the honor of carrying number two for us?” 

“Really?” 

“Well, sure. You did such a great job with Patrick here. We’ve got an embryo all lined up.” 

“You already started the process? Great! I will definitely accept. This will be what, the 7th baby I’ve had for other people?” she glanced at Joel. 

“I think so,” he affirmed. “have you guys got an appointment set up yet?” 

“How does Tuesday at 4:30 work for you?” Maggie asked. Ben and Joel would be working but Maggie would be present at the insemination. 

“I think that would work fine.” Patrick’s keyboard playing began to get louder. Kelsey clamped her hands to her ears and scowled as Sam was passed back to Katherine. 

The two families had supper together and as Joel was putting Sam down that night Katherine was supervising Kelsey who was playing with Play Doh at the coffee table. 

“Why do you guys put newspapers down before I play?” Kelsey happily smashed a big red blob into a mold. 

Katherine had to laugh as several strings of red Play Doh extruded from the mold. “It’s because it has a dye in it that stains. Does your teacher do that at school?” 

“Yeah,” Kelsey stifled a yawn, not wanting to go to bed. “look at this!” 

“Nice, darling. Time for bed!” Katherine scooped her up. “Time to say night night to Daddy!” 

A mother was never fooled by her daughter’s pretended energy. Little kids never wanted to go to bed but it had to be done. Kelsey was too tired to argue so she changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth and got into bed. Katherine and Joel kissed her good night then closed the door to her room. 

“Sam go down OK?” 

“Just fine,” Joel took his wife and kissed her deeply. “I’m proud of you for helping out so many people having kids. You have a giving spirit.” 

“This will be my seventh pregnancy. I should start keeping score now,” she kissed him back then went into the bedroom. The teacher pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, sat down on the bed, then began to think as Joel took her shirt off. “first off there was Kelsey. I got pregnant with her in September, gave birth to her in June.” 

“The triplets-you got pregnant with them in February and you gave birth to them in November, with Patrick it was pregnancy starting in April and born in December.” Joel added, massaging his wife’s shoulders. 

Katherine moaned a little bit, the pen scratching away. “I got pregnant with Gabe in November, he was born in July, Vicenzo was put inside me in July and he was born in March. Then you knocked me up with Sam in June and I gave birth to her in February.” 

“It’s August now so you’ll have baby number 9 in May. I think you haven’t given birth in May yet,” Joel teased, putting the paper and pen away. “too bad I’ll be on duty when you get inseminated.” 

“Oh you’ve seen that before.” she surrendered to her husband’s caresses, knowing Ben and Maggie’s child would be her 7th surrogate pregnancy and birth.

**

Katherine went and got inseminated on the appointed day. She was confirmed and began her journey to grow Ben and Maggie’s second child. The teacher went through the first trimester of pregnancy with the familiar symptoms of that stage, feeling tired, sore, and nauseated. By December she was lying down on an exam table and getting checked for the baby’s gender. 

“Looks like a little girl!” the tech beamed. Maggie cheered as Katherine began to laugh. 

“Looks like that little curse is broken!” at Maggie’s confused stare the teacher explained, “Joel thought there was a curse on my uterus; I’d been giving male babies to surrogates and I had two girls for us.” 

“Oh, amazing!” Maggie giggled, looking at Katherine’s swollen belly. “Do you feel any movement yet?” 

“A little bit. It’s five months so she will be acting up any time,” they saw a little kick on the screen and Katherine put her hand to that side. “I felt that one!” 

“A little girl! What a Christmas gift!” they were given a printout image to keep then Katherine swabbed the gel off her belly and sat up. Her belly hung out a little bit, the rounded form making it look like she had half a soccer ball shoved up inside her. 

The two women shopped around a little bit then Maggie had to go pick up Patrick from school. Katherine went home to see Joel was getting ready for his shift at the firehouse when he stopped and asked her what was going on with Ben’s baby. 

“Well, you’re so convinced there was a curse on my uterus-always having surrogate boys and giving us two females!” she giggled, opening her shirt and baring her little belly. “I’m giving them a little girl now.” 

“That’s great!” he kissed her, one hand on her belly. “Maybe if we have a third it will be a boy.” 

“Maybe. Let’s concentrate on some surrogacy first.” Katherine didn’t want to think about having another baby for themselves at that point in time. She was more concerned about Joel recently; she had noticed a little decline in his personality and he was more moody than usual. 

“Do you feel all right, honey?” she brushed her hands through his brown hair. “You’ve been more quiet lately. Holiday season getting you down?” 

“Well, maybe,” he muttered, knowing that he needed to vent. “there have been more drunk driving accidents and assholes that just don’t care. It makes me sad to think there’s no humanity out on the road anymore.” 

“Babe, you shouldn’t let this make you lose your faith in humanity,” Katherine tried to comfort him, pressing herself into his body in a tight hug. Joel felt her baby bump press up into his midsection so he put his hands on the sides affectionately. The two of them felt a push which made them both giggle. “I think someone agrees with me.” 

“Cute. I’ve got to go and serve my time,” Joel kissed his wife sweetly. “can’t let the public down.” there was a sardonic edge to his voice which she did not fail to note. 

“I would hope that today is easy for you.” Katherine stood at the window after he’d gone, the sunlight was going away as it started to snow. Lost in thought the teacher watched the snowflakes dance on the wind as she felt her hands go down to her bump where she held it. The unborn baby seemed to feel the caress and gently push her back. 

**

“So how’s it going with the baby, Joel?” Steve asked his friend as they pumped weight at the fire station gym. “Ben’s over the moon.” 

“She’s going all right. Seems to be getting real active in there now,” Joel adjusted the weight and started doing butterfly curls. “she pushed the both of us.” 

“Once they start they don’t stop!” Steve laughed as a call came in. 

“Medical emergency, car accident at the junction of route 23 and 118. Multiple victims including an infant.” 

“Oh shit!” Joel and Steve dropped their weights. “Let’s roll!” 

At the scene of the wreck another ambulance from a privately owned company was already there, taking a victim to the hospital already. Blood was liberally splattered all over the road, there were two mangled vehicles and a fire truck was already putting out a car fire. To add insult to injury there was a downed power line to deal with. 

“Shit! Where the hell’s the emergency shutoff!” Joel recognized John who had temporarily replaced Ben while he was in a coma. The young firefighter fumbled around for a moment and managed to find the shutoff switch. 

Joel looked around for his patient then his heart sank. The infant, a 3 month old by his guess, was badly hurt and he needed to stabilize it. Steve saw Joel’s expression and stood by, ready with the pediatric kit. Together they got the infant onto the stretcher gently and put it in the ambulance. 

“Where’s the mother or father?” the paramedic asked the police officer on the scene. 

“Well, the dad wasn’t wearing his seat belt and he went through the windshield, the mother died instantly in the crash,” the cop told him. Joel caught sight of the coroner’s people zipping the body into the bag. The mother’s belly was noticeably swollen and for a second he thought it was Katherine. The firefighter shook his head briefly and tried to get his mind back in the game. “she was texting while driving and I found several opened bottles.” 

“What is the world coming to?” Joel muttered, experiencing a sudden chill throughout his body. 

“I know, I know,” the cop said dismissively. “if it’s any help she had a criminal record and got her just desserts at the end. If it wasn’t for the baby and unborn one it wouldn’t be so tragic.” 

“I agree. I have a pregnant wife at home..” he trailed off. 

“If it’s any consolation we haven’t seen a wreck this gory in awhile.” the cop excused himself and left the scene. 

“Joel!” Steve called. “I need you!” 

“Shit!” the paramedic came on board the ambulance, shutting the doors while the monitors screeched. 

“Grand mal seizure!” Joel helped to turn the baby on its side so it didn’t swallow its tongue. After several minutes of attempting to stabilize the baby Joel was about ready to give it a shot of adrenaline when Steve held out his hand, indicating for his partner to stop. 

“It’s too far gone,” the monitors indicated a flat line. “I’m sorry Joel. It had too much damage from the car accident and never would have survived.” Steve unhooked the monitors and looked bereaved. 

“We still have to bring it in. Maybe the doctors can do something.” Joel took the wheel and drove in with the lights flashing. Steve stayed in the back, knowing it was no good but they had to complete their duty by taking the baby in and seeing if it can be saved. He radioed ahead and they started preparing the pediatric emergency trauma room. 

**

In the trauma room Joel and Steve rushed the infant in just in time to hear that the doctor had pronounced the baby dead. The paramedics bowed their heads and walked to the ambulance in silence. Steve chose to drive them home which left Joel to his thoughts. What if next time it was Katherine? She was pregnant; the next time it could be her under that body bag and the baby Ben and Maggie were paying her to give birth to. Joel squeezed his eyes shut but the mental image of Katherine and her swollen belly on a coroner’s table got into his mind. He let out a choked out sigh and Steve lifted his head up. 

“When shit like that happens you have to turn to your other cohorts,” he said sympathetically. “I’ve seen worse than this.” 

“I have too. There was a multi car pile up once with decapitations and severed limbs everywhere.” 

“This is what we do,” Steve pulled into the fire station. “it’s just what we do, Joel.” 

“This is our life.” 

“It’s our professional life. I’ve got a wife and two boys; you have a wife and two little girls.” Steve reminded him, the unspoken message being that Joel had a wife and two children and they were not going to come to harm like that couple and their babies. Still it hit awfully close to home for him. 

The image of that little baby was going to haunt him for awhile. It was only the beginning of December, Katherine was showing with her five month bump. If she didn’t have a bump right now Joel probably would have been able to put the dead pregnant mother image out of his mind sooner. He sighed and looked down at his cell phone screen where a picture of Sam and Kelsey laughed up at him. His two sweet little girls with their equally sweet mom.. 

“Earth to Joel. Are you all right?” Steve was pulling into the bay. The paramedic shook his head and opened up the door. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I’m just fuzzy.” 

“Well, we can punch out and go home now.” the two of them went into the station. 

**

That night Joel arrived home to find his household was very quiet. He checked on his two daughters who were both sleeping quietly then went into his bedroom where Katherine was lying in bed fast asleep. He slid in next to her, lifting up the covers to expose her little bump. She would be turning six months in the next few days and get bigger yet Joel experienced another flash of the dead pregnant mother. 

It was unreasonable to think that Katherine could die in a sudden wreck. She didn’t usually go out at night, she was sensible and had excellent common sense but his irrational fear overtook him. Joel put his hands on the sides of her belly and watched as the unborn baby stirred and pushed up visibly. He leaned down and kissed the belly sweetly. 

“Better off staying in there where you’re safer.” he said in a low voice before fatigue overtook him. 

Three weeks later it was the week of Christmas. Katherine had turned six months and her belly jutted out even more. She was decorating the Christmas tree with Kelsey helping out on the lower limbs while Sam played in her playpen. The teacher had noticed that Joel was getting more withdrawn, hardly gave her any attention anymore and was more affectionate with the girls than he was of her. Katherine knew that accidents and fires were more constant around the holidays and she guessed that it was affecting him more that year than any other. 

Joel was out Christmas shopping, having delayed it til the last moment like he often did, so Katherine finished tree trimming and picked up the house phone. Kelsey still had a few bags of cloth ornaments to hang up so Katherine let the 7 year old go to it, sitting in the armchair beside the playpen. The teacher ran a hand down her red button up shirt, admiring the graceful swelling of her baby engorged uterus, then punched in Steve’s phone number. 

After a brief conversation she got Steve to tell her what had happened. “Oh god that makes perfect sense, Steve. He’s been really withdrawn from me since.” 

“He isn’t really dealing with it well, is he?” he sighed. 

“Well what can I do?” 

“Try to talk to him is all I can suggest.” was Steve’s feeble advice. The two of them chatted on other matters then Katherine hung up when she saw Joel was home. 

The paramedic deposited a pile of gifts under the tree, kissed Katherine, then went to his room, not emerging until it was his turn to put Kelsey to bed. 

Katherine put Sam on her shoulder, walked into her bedroom and put the 8 month old into her crib. In the dim light of the night light the teacher looked outside then down at her growing belly. She pulled up her shirt, grimacing a little bit as the baby shifted position. With her hands encircling her bump, Katherine began thinking logically. 

Joel was a paramedic/firefighter and helped out people in need. In theory she was a person in need, needing her husband to give her attention. It was not an emergency but she really needed his love like a person needed warmth. Right now she felt abandoned and cold.. The teacher knew that what she needed didn’t constitute an emergency but since Joel attended to people in emergency situations, she would have to put herself in an emergency situation to get his attention. 

It wasn’t logical to do that but she was desperate for her husband’s love. Katherine’s first thought was for the baby she carried but that didn’t matter at the moment. Without Joel’s love she was nothing. 

“Sorry, baby,” Ben and Maggie had named their unborn child Amelia Grace. “you’ll understand later on.” the baby kicked then turned over lazily, distorting the belly a little bit. Katherine went to bed, gazing at her belly as it made a mountain of the bedsheets in front of her, her mind on her plan to win Joel back. He was going on shift tomorrow and she needed a plan. 

**

The next day was Thursday and Christmas was four days away. Katherine let Estelle take Kelsey and Sam for the day then decided to go for a hike in the snow to get some time to herself and see the beauty of nature. When she reached the top of the little mountain she took several pictures as the snow fell around her. Katherine looked around the clearing then checked her phone. The temperature was falling fast and she had to get back down. 

“One last selfie for the road.” Katherine put a hand on top of her belly which stuck out under her warm winter coat, angled the camera just right, and smiled. Amelia was sleeping but becoming aware of the cold a little bit as a breeze tickled Katherine’s bare belly. 

The teacher deliberately took her time getting down from the mountain, getting more cold with every passing minute. Icy winds whipped past her and right through her and it seemed to Katherine that she was reaching hypothermia in record time. At the base of the mountain she leaned against the trail bulletin board, rapidly becoming confused about where she was. The teacher had enough presence of mind to activate the emergency locating app on her phone then with her hand on her belly, waited for her husband to come and rescue her. 

Time passed and it seemed like she could hear sirens. Suddenly she felt very hot so she tugged at the sash of her coat, felt very clumsy then fell down, cutting her forehead in the process. Amelia stirred, not liking the cold, then began kicking her surrogate vehemently. 

Joel rushed up to the scene, getting out of the ambulance and saw a still figure right near the signpost. He thought the figure on the ground looked familiar and as he got closer he saw that the figure was indeed his wife. More flashbacks of the pregnant woman in the body bag assaulted him but he forced himself to move forward, hardly daring to approach Katherine with the deep seated fear that she was dead. His conscience fought with him, urging him to go forward while his fear tried to keep him rooted to the spot. Joel’s professionalism and love for Katherine spurred him on with the anxiety that her pregnancy might have suffered too. 

“Katherine!” he screamed over the wind, dashing forwards, grasping her wrist and checking her pulse. “Steve, over here!” Joel saw the sash was pulled loose on her coat and clasped a hand to her belly, trying to make sure that the baby was still all right. He felt a kick from inside which alleviated some of his fear. At least Ben’s child didn’t seem to be affected. The image of the dead pregnant woman came up but Joel banned the image from his mind. 

“Coming!” Steve brought a gurney then the two of them put Katherine on it, bringing her into the ambulance. “Shit, she’s bleeding pretty good here!” Steve hurriedly cleaned her cut and bandaged it while Joel took off his wife’s coat then checked her vital signs. 

“Her signs are good; let’s check on the baby.” Joel checked carefully as Steve draped Katherine in several warmed blankets. 

“Baby’s fine. Seems agitated because she’s cold but good.” he put his stethoscope around his neck, trying to quell his fear that Katherine was dead. 

“All right. Hey, you look whiter than she does,” Steve noted. “what’s going on?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Don’t give me that. Katherine noticed you aren’t paying attention to her lately and she wants to know why. Anyway, you’re in charge so do you want me to bring her home or haul her butt in?” 

“She’s gong to be fine. Look, she wasn’t as bad off as we thought,” Katherine’s face had already lost some of its white pallor. “the baby’s all right too.” 

“OK. I’ll bring her home as a courtesy to you; good thing it’s dark out or people would start thinking we do this for free!” Steve got in the driver’s seat. Joel stayed in the back, holding Katherine’s hand and watching her breathe. 

The ride back home was silent. Joel’s mind was in turmoil, a confused mess of images with no rhyme or reason but he knew that he needed to make his peace with what happened that night and to reconcile it with his own life. Katherine wasn’t going to end up a dead pregnant woman in a body bag, he knew it, but the fear he had of something bad happening to her was very real. 

Fortunately the trails Katherine had been walking on was not far from their house and the ride was super short. Steve backed into the driveway expertly, they offloaded Katherine from the ambulance, then Joel said goodnight to his friend. 

“Hell of a way to end a shift,” the firefighter empathized. “just talk to her.” 

“I will.” he walked Steve to the door. 

“Where’s the girls?” 

“They’re with their grandma for the next day. It’s the only way we get presents wrapped and under the tree.” Lucifer rubbed up against his master’s ankles. Joel picked up the cat, said goodbye to Steve, then went into the downstairs sitting room where Katherine was laid on the couch. 

The firefighter picked her up easily, opened up the door and took her upstairs into the bedroom. He stripped her down, put her on the bed, then put a fleece blanket over her. Katherine stirred a little bit, one brown eye locking onto Joel’s. “Joel?” 

“Hi,” he kissed her. “what the hell did you think you were doing out there by yourself? This isn’t like you!” 

She flinched a little but didn’t shy back from the truth. “Joel, you’ve been distant since the start of the month. Usually you’re all over me begging me for pregnant sex but I haven’t even been kissed for awhile. Did you fall out of love with me?” 

“No! Not in the least!” he persisted, taking her hands and sitting on the edge of the bed. “It’s just that-there was a huge crash and a pregnant woman ended up dead in a body bag and I was scared that someday it could-”

“Be me,” Katherine understood. “haven’t we had this conversation before?” 

“We did when you were pregnant with Kelsey and I was getting cold feet,” Joel ruefully smiled. “sometimes when situations change the fears do too.” 

“We have a good family here and sometimes it seems like the other shoe will drop,” Katherine validated his fears. “but it will impact our lives negatively if you think that way. You’ve been distancing yourself from me in order to protect yourself.” 

“I think so,” Joel said softly. “but it’s the law of unintended consequences. I didn’t want to hurt you or make you feel like you’re love deprived.” 

“But I do need to own up to the fact that I did go out there with the intent to have you rescue me,” the teacher looked at him mournfully. “my reasoning is that since you attended to people in danger I willingly put myself in danger to have you tend to me and at least look at me.” 

“Oh god,” Joel’s momentary anger dissipated as she gazed at him with remorse in her eyes. “you felt like you had to be in danger to get me to look at you?” 

“Pretty bad, isn’t it?” she ignored the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “I thought your love for me had gone.” Katherine sat up and allowed Joel to pull her into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry,” he kissed her, one hand cupping her belly. “I didn’t mean it.” 

“And I’m sorry too,” a push from inside made Katherine grunt in surprise. “I’m sorry, Amelia! I should not have exposed you to the cold like that,” her hand pressed into her belly. “Ow! All right, I get you’re pissed off.” 

“The baby’s playing up in there, huh?” his hand covered hers. “Ben’s going to have a feisty daughter I can tell that.” 

“Oof, yes she’s a feisty one.” they could clearly see Amelia kicking. 

“All right. In order for you to recover properly I want you to sleep. I have your phone right here and I like the selfie you took on the mountain,” Joel eased her back down, covered her blankets then kissed her. “go to sleep, love.” 

“All right, honey,” Katherine shut her eyes. “when Amelia stops kicking me I’ll go to sleep.” 

Joel had experience with unruly unborn children so he moved the blanket off her belly and put a hand on it. “Time to relax and go to sleep now.” the firefighter rubbed her belly a little bit then put the blankets back over his wife. 

“I think she’s letting up.” Katherine drifted off drowsily. 

**

Christmas day arrived and with that was a flurry of presents. Sam had inherited some of Kelsey’s toys, Kelsey had been given a few new books and a doll, Joel had given Katherine a few new loose maternity tops, Katherine had given him a new backpack and sleeping bag to take to the firehouse. 

When the kids were having breakfast, Katherine drew Joel back into the bedroom where she gave him a framed picture of the selfie she had taken on the mountain top. 

“Oh thank you, babe. I do love this,” he hung it up, drew her to him and kissed her deeply. “you look very pregnant in that photo, you know that?” 

“The jacket adds twenty pounds,” she giggled. “but you’re right.” she did look full term with the puffy jacket and the sash riding high on top of the bump. 

“You look great in that outfit,” Joel saw the bump stretch out and move around. The maternity top was her old one which had poinsettias on a white background. As he watched, Amelia moved her head which caused a little curve to poke up and move down. “she’s causing some hell in there isn’t she?” 

“Is she ever. Almost as bad as Kelsey.” 

“Well, the kids will be done in a second so come on over here,” Joel slipped behind Katherine with ease then lifted up her skirt while unzipping his fly. The teacher laughed as he pulled her underwear down and she bent down obediently for him. “this will make it a very merry Christmas!” he gripped her hips and thrust away. 

“I think that we will have a great Christmas!” Katherine laughed, waiting for him to finish. 

The rest of the day was entertaining Joel’s parents. Dawn and Darren came over as well with Jordan, who was one year younger than Kelsey. The two cousins sat at the table after lunch, drawing and painting while the adults talked. 

“So what number are you on now, Katherine?” Dawn teased. “What month?” 

“I have had six single pregnancies and one with triplets. So I’ve given birth to 8 kids so far and I’m working on number nine.” she said happily, feeling Amelia push. The baby decided to put on a show and make Katherine’s belly stand out with all sorts of acrobatics. 

The adults laughed while Katherine leaned back a little more so they could appreciate the swollen bump more. “The local record for surrogate pregnancies is I think 12 so I want to beat that.” 

“So this is your 7th surrogate pregnancy?” 

“Yes it is, Darren. This baby goes to our friends Ben and Maggie. I already carried their son for them.” Amelia’s head poked out again and rubbed itself around. Katherine rubbed her belly calmly as if that would help Amelia relax but it seemed to make the baby even madder and she fired off several kicks rapidly.


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

“It looks like the baby is doing just fine in there!” the tech told Katherine and Maggie as she slid the transducer around on Katherine’s baby belly. The baby showed up onscreen in a gray black shadowy picture, the umbilical was off to the side and everything looked very normal. Katherine gazed down at her overstretched belly, thrilled with the fact that there was another life inside her and she was nearly ready to give birth to it. 

Maggie sighed, “I wish she would hurry up, I’m so impatient to meet her!” 

“I know!” Katherine observed Amelia sucking her thumb in utero. She chuckled upon seeing that then winced a little bit as the baby punched her in the side. “Seems like she’s already trying to come out.” 

“Right now she’s testing your patience,” the tech pressed down hard. Amelia didn’t seem to like that so she pushed right next to the transducer to try to deter what was going on. “they’re all like that.” 

“I would know-I’ve given birth to many.” Katherine rubbed her belly which was mildly sore. 

“You’re checking out all right for the ninth month. You’ll be giving birth before you know it.” with the ultrasound concluded, Maggie had to help Katherine sit up and get the gel off of her belly. 

**

It was early April and Katherine was wearing out a few of her maternity clothes so she went to the mall, bought a pale purple maternity top and a new skirt. Her body attracted some attention at the mall and she beamed, soaking up the attention and knowing that her pregnancy would soon come to an end. 

“Aw, how far are you?” one clerk said admiringly. 

“The full nine months. She’s going to turn upside down and I’ll pop her out within a few weeks or so.” Katherine told the clerk, feeling the baby push. Amelia seemed to know when people were talking about her. 

“All right, so best of luck on that front.” the clerk waved her out. Katherine went to the day care center where she picked Sam up. 

**

“There’s my baby girl!” Katherine greeted Kelsey who gave a weak hi. “What’s the matter, honey?” 

“She’s not feeling so good tonight,” Joel explained. “do you want some supper tonight or do you want to head to bed?” the 7 year old looked listless and older beyond her years as she trailed in behind her father. Katherine measured her up with her mother’s eye and exchanged a look with Joel. 

“Bed.” they let Kelsey go off to bed with Joel taking her temperature which was slightly elevated. 

“We gotta keep an eye on her. I hope she doesn’t have anything serious.” Katherine put Sam in her booster seat and gave her some supper. “Nah! Positive thoughts. I’m sure she just picked up a cold while out and about with her cousin.” Joel reassured his wife while they got supper together. 

“Right. OK Sam, ready?” the little family began to eat together. When they were done, Katherine checked in on her sick daughter, noting a fever had started and she was beginning to get worried. Joel told her that kids got sick all the time yet Kelsey was a very healthy little girl and sometimes kids just got sick. The firefighter went to sleep all right but the teacher, who had seen kids get sick in school, just worried. 

The next morning Katherine got up in time for school and as she was fastening on her pink blazer she heard Kelsey calling her. Joel wasn’t up yet so she swatted at him as she walked by, going into the hall and her daughter’s room. Kelsey had a full fever in her cheeks and she was looking pretty pathetic. 

“Oh baby..,” Katherine checked her fever. “do you hurt anywhere?” 

“Uh huh..” she gestured to her throat as Joel came in, tying on his robe. He bent over his daughter and checked her over. 

“Katherine..” he took her outside the door and spoke in a low voice, trying not to alarm Kelsey. “I think she’s got tonsillitis.” 

“We better get her into the doctor’s then.” 

“We better take her to the emergency room actually. I’m sure they need to come out.” he said frankly. 

“All right, I’ll get her up and ready while you call the doctor. Will your mom watch Sam for us?” 

“I think so.” they both got on their cell phones and called while Katherine got Kelsey ready for the ER, she called out sick on her job, Joel called his mother and the doctor. 

“OK they need to see her when she gets in,” Joel announced, putting on his windbreaker. “Mom’s already on her way.” 

“Good. I called out of work and she’s as ready as she’ll ever be,” Kelsey buried her face into her mother’s side so Katherine stroked her daughter’s hair. “I know, baby girl. The doctor’s going to make you better.” 

“Awww,” Joel picked Kelsey up as Estelle arrived. “we’re off, Mom.” 

“Don’t you worry, my sweetie,” Estelle tried to pick up Kelsey’s spirits a little bit. “I’ll see you soon.” Kelsey went to the Explorer and laid down on the back seat. Katherine got herself into the shotgun seat, putting her purse and Kelsey’s backpack into the footwell. Joel cast a worried glance at his daughter, started up the SUV and drove to the emergency room. 

**

In the emergency room, Joel sat with Kelsey on his lap while Katherine checked them in. The nurse checked Kelsey over, gave her an ID bracelet and took them back to the room. A resident doctor diagnosed tonsillitis then recommended surgery. 

“Surgery?” Kelsey became alert. “They’re gonna do something to me?!”

“Honey they’re going to remove your tonsils which are making you sick,” Joel reassured her. “you won’t be awake at all. After your tonsils are out you can start getting better.” 

“Promise?” Kelsey leaned into her father’s lap. Joel stroked her blonde hair while Katherine smiled at the scene. 

“I promise, baby girl.” it was so sweet despite the circumstances. She reached out and held her daughter’s hand, hoping to give comfort in any way possible. 

A phlebotomist came in to install an IV. Kelsey wasn’t thrilled with the concept of needles and tried to make a break for it but Katherine put her back on the bed firmly. 

“It’s just a little pinch I promise you. I’ve had them done before.” she said in a tone that brooked no argument. Kelsey knew her mother was being stern and bit her lip, averting her eyes. The phlebotomist looked relieved and smiled. Kelsey cooperated and felt a little poke just like her mom had said. She looked at her parents, bewildered. 

“See? Nothing to it.” Katherine smiled. 

“All right, thank you Kelsey for being such a good girl,” the phlebotomist gave her a sticker. “feel better now, OK?” 

“OK.” 

A few minutes later the orderly came to get Kelsey and bring her into the operating room. “Do you want your mom or your dad to be with you while we put you to sleep?” he offered. 

“Dad!” that didn’t surprise Katherine in the least. Kelsey was a daddy’s girl from the beginning so she had to smile when she heard her daughter say that. Joel willingly went with them, holding Kelsey’s hand as the doctor injected her with Propofol to make her sleep. 

**

Katherine moved to the waiting room, prepared with a book to read. She had barely gotten more than two pages when she felt Amelia shift inside her. Looking down at herself she could see the belly was almost shaking then she felt a big motion and a heaviness settled down inside her pelvis. A few muscular contractions later Katherine could breathe deeply again. 

“Baby’s head down now. Labor can begin at any time,” she told Joel who had just come back. “she stopped crowding my lungs.” 

“Good. Kelsey’s out and they’re taking those nasty things out of her throat. This is really routine so she should be in recovery in maybe an hour or so.” 

“OK then. Oh, my little girl getting sick like that. I wouldn’t wonder if one of the kids in her class gave it to her.” Joel sat next to his wife, his eyes cutting to her pregnant belly. 

“You can never tell,” he picked up the magazine from a coffee table and began to thumb through it. “she’ll be out of it before too long.” 

“Remember that time you got your nose out of joint over her acting up at that pizza place?” Katherine giggled. “She was just being a kid.” 

“I know. She’s also embarrassed you a few times. How about that family outing and we all played baseball and she shot off her mouth?” 

“We all do that. I didn’t realize that Kelsey actually paid attention to my bad temper when I drive,” the teacher flushed pink. “I remember when she was conceived 7 years ago.” 

“She’s growing up and you have about five more pregnancies to go until you break the record. Now I have a question for you; I know that you like getting pregnant and I like watching you grow. You’ve gotten pregnant a few times the month or so after giving birth so did you deliberately get pregnant super fast to avoid the postpartum period?” 

“Yes,” she admitted. “the crazy hormone fueled mess I became after birth kinda got sidetracked after I got pregnant super quickly. That kinda backfired on me as I was a mess anyway so I will wait the requisite six weeks so I don’t need to fast track my pregnancies. I’m super fertile anyway and plenty young enough to bear many more.” 

“That’s what I figured. I’m glad you came to that conclusion by yourself so I don’t have to talk to you about it.” he kissed her. 

“Now all I need to do is give Ben and Maggie Amelia and I’ll wait six more weeks before getting pregnant again. I wonder if I can give birth to twins to boost my score, like a two for one deal at the shoe store.” Katherine laughed as Joel pretended to groan. 

“Didn’t you learn your lesson with the triplets?” 

“What lesson? That I didn’t really mind the babies kicking inside me and making soccer balls out of each other? It was fun!” Katherine’s belly jumped. “I think someone agrees. I’ll have the doctor mark me down for a multiple pregnancy next time. I do love getting big.” 

“You’re obsessed.” Joel kissed his wife while Amelia started doing her aerobics. 

An hour and a half later the surgeon announced that Kelsey was doing fine and was in recovery. He let both of the parents in to see Kelsey, who was waking up and a little cranky. 

The child was in the post anesthesia care unit in a darkened cubicle surrounded by curtains with a few monitors by her bedside. Kelsey had a breathing cannula on, a blood pressure cuff and a blood saturation oximeter on one finger. She was swathed in heavy warmed blankets and had a better color on her face already. Joel brushed back his daughter’s blonde hair as he put the rail down on the gurney. Drawing up a chair he sat down, grabbing a blue barf bag just in case Kelsey’s stomach got upset while Katherine stood with her husband. 

“Hey baby girl,” he spoke quietly. Kelsey’s blue eyes opened a little bit and latched onto her father. “your mom’s here too. Don’t try to talk, all right? Your throat must be hurting. You can just nod.” 

“Hey honey,” Katherine took Kelsey’s hand. “your dad and I both had our tonsils out and we know it really hurts. They’re going to take you to a room where you can sleep for tonight then we can bring you home tomorrow.” 

Kelsey started making pained sounds which Joel quickly translated to stomach upset. He was ready in time, having experienced that with many other patients. When Kelsey’s sounds translated to dry heaves Katherine asked for an anti emetic drug for her daughter and an ice pack. Kelsey settled back down after her little episode and tears leaked out of her eyes. 

“It’s all right, honey,” Katherine soothed. “I’ve done that too. Remember each time I get pregnant I hurl at least once? This nurse here is going to give you something to help you, all right?” the nurse gave her Zofran intravenously and it seemed to help Kelsey relax back. Katherine took the ice pack and put it on her daughter’s brow while Kelsey’s eyes closed. 

Joel gazed up at Katherine with adoration in his eyes. He and Katherine took a bit of time to get going as a couple but when she told him she was pregnant with Kelsey he knew she’d make a fantastic mother to their kids. And he’d never been proven wrong. “That’s right, sweetheart, just go to sleep for now. We will grab some lunch and come see you when you’re in a room.” 

Katherine and Joel met at the foot of Kelsey’s bed, hands together, then they walked out of the unit. “I remember when I gave birth to her. I was so young and foolish back then..” 

“Way to make yourself feel old, sweetie.” Joel teased. 

**

The rest of the day they sat by Kelsey’s side, comforting her when her pain got to be too bad. Joel tried distracting her by reading to her, the TV, funny cat videos but the child kept drifting in and out. Katherine shook her head with a smile, tucking Kelsey in as the nurse checked vital signs. 

“She’s textbook normal-she’ll be out of here in no time at all.” the nurse bustled out. 

“Give it a rest, hon,” Katherine told Joel as he put his phone away. The teacher leaned over and adjusted the ice pack. “who’s staying here with her tonight?” 

“Well, who is? What about school?” 

“I told them what happened and I have the rest of the week off. I should stay with her.” Katherine decided. 

“You won’t be comfortable,” Joel told her. “the cots don’t hold up very well at all. Why don’t I do it? I’m used to uncomfortable beds.” 

“Joel, how can I sleep with my child here sick and alone?” 

“For that matter how could I?” he countered. “One of us has to get home and tend to Sam to give Mom a break. Only one of us can stay here too.” 

“All right, I’ll go home,” Katherine acquiesced. “you’re right-I’m tired and pregnant. I need more comfort.” 

“Told you,” Joel teased. “go on home and I’ll be texting you if anything changes, all right?” 

“She will be fine.” Katherine kissed her husband then left the hospital. 

With Kelsey going in and out of consciousness the rest of the evening was rather mundane for Joel. He turned his phone off, turned on the TV and camped out on the cot while keeping his daughter under his watchful gaze. At around 2 AM Kelsey woke and became fretful, complaining that her throat hurt and asking for her mother. Joel did the best he could but she wanted Katherine. The firefighter wasn’t about to call Katherine at that hour and come down so he pulled Kelsey into a hug and gave her a fresh ice pack. 

“You’ll see your mom tomorrow, baby girl,” he said with a trace of sternness in his voice. “I know that she’ll be here. For now you have to put up with me. I want you to go back to sleep.” 

Kelsey sighed, wincing as even the air rushing out of her throat made it hurt more. “Sorry, Dad..” 

“It’s all right. I was the same way when I was your age.. about a million years ago.” he teased. Joel watched Kelsey go back to sleep then he went to bed on the cot the best that he could. 

The next day Kelsey’s fever was gone, the pain in her throat was starting to heal by degrees, and Katherine was welcomed into the room by a very tight hug. 

“She’s been asking for you,” Joel said wearily. “I think we both need naps when we get home.” 

“Oh my babies,” Katherine kissed him. “well honey, how about we bust you out of here?” 

“Yes!” Kelsey’s IV was removed, she got into street clothes and Katherine drove them home. 

Once they were home Katherine installed Kelsey in bed, Joel sprawled out on the couch to take a nap, leaving the teacher and the infant Sam to their own devices. Sam was learning how to walk a little bit, she could make simple sounds and was a lively little girl. Katherine sat in the armchair, watching the TV with it turned down low not to disturb her husband. 

Lucifer hopped up with a meow. The teacher stroked the cat’s fur as he jumped onto her ample chest and began kneading it happily. With a smile she began watching a movie as Sam snoozed in her playpen. A faint movement stirred inside and Katherine sighed. When all was nice and quiet Amelia never failed to stir up trouble. Katherine’s belly bounced and jiggled which was starting to irritate her. 

“Time to be quiet in there.” she rubbed her belly. 

**

One week later Kelsey was back to normal and out with her friends one Saturday. Joel was off helping his father do something construction related when Katherine hauled herself out of the shower and felt a contraction. She waited almost all day when the contractions were less than a few minutes apart and called Joel on the phone. 

“What is it, babe?” he asked, worried. 

“I’m in labor, honey. They’re about ten minutes apart.” 

“OK, just sit tight. I’m on my way now.” he rang off, told his dad that Katherine was in labor and jumped into the SUV. He also called Maggie and Ben, telling them what was going on. 

“We’re coming right over!” the three of them met in front of the house in record time. Maggie had a bag filled with supplies which slapped at her hip as she ran up the stairs first. Ben and Joel followed and they saw Katherine attempting to walk around and dull the pain of the contractions a little bit. The trio put Katherine in the bedroom where Joel examined her. 

“You’re getting there, honey. You’ve already gone down to 7 centimeters.” 

“Feels more like ten to me!” Katherine paused, trying to keep her breath and heart rate steady. 

Maggie put a hand on the bulge that was Amelia. “Almost ready to meet you, baby girl! I can’t wait!” 

“Oh, you can’t wait and neither can I!” Katherine laughed. “It’s going to be an hour or two more so you guys can chat a little bit or something.” 

“All right,” Ben and Joel stood up. “good thing we didn’t take that trip, Joel.” 

“What trip?” 

“Yes, what trip?” Maggie asked, pulling the towel back down over Katherine’s pelvis. 

“Chief Farris was asking us if we wanted to supervise a training that’s going down in Connecticut,” Joel told them. “it was high profile stuff and we’re more the low key type. He only asked us to do it a few days ago and we both decided we wouldn’t do it.” 

“What high profile stuff?”

“Mags, it was going to be for one of those lowbrow reality shows,” Ben answered. “I think that we needed to do all sorts of firefighting related stuff but Joel and I don’t like reality shows and agreed that it would really harm our career prospects if we wanted to move up at all.” 

“Reality shows bite,” Joel weighed in. “we don’t like them, we’re not desperate for work, and we are happy here with you two. Besides with Katherine here nine months pregnant it was best we stuck around and helped you both out.” 

“Without you guys there’d be no one to deliver me!” Katherine giggled. “Oh god!” she tried to keep herself calm through her contraction and succeeded. 

An hour later Katherine was in the bathroom washing up when she felt something wet trickling down her legs. “Oh god!” 

“Katherine?” 

“My water broke!” she called urgently, walking back to the bed. “It’s showtime!” 

“Here we come!” Ben was given the honor of delivering his daughter just like he delivered his son. The firefighter got onto the bed as Katherine assumed the birthing position. 

With Joel and Maggie coaching her, Katherine grunted, groaned, then strained her way to get Amelia to go down into the birth canal and she could push her to freedom. It seemed to her that the baby didn’t want to be born and Katherine had a little bit of a panic moment, not wanting to go into the hospital and get cut open. 

“You can do this!” Ben told her firmly. “Just bear down and push!” 

“Come on, Katherine!” Joel encouraged. “If she’s not going down you need to be the boss and shove her out!” 

“Damn right!” Maggie chimed in. “She’s been giving you hell for nine months and it’s time to take a stand and push her out!” 

Katherine replied with a strong push which led Ben to congratulate her on a good job, told her to take a moment and then keep on going. She repeated the process many times then knew she was progressing, feeling Amelia’s head slide down her birth canal and crown. “Oh god I’m on fucking fire!” she yelped. Mechanically she pushed Amelia out and gave birth successfully. 

Amid the cries and loud talking, Ben tending to her, the scene in Katherine’s eyes seemed to spin around her, become too much to take in so she closed her eyes. 

“Katherine?” Joel asked, seeing her face drain of color. Maggie had taken Amelia to the sink for a bath and Ben was reporting the birth. “Whoa, what was that?” he checked the pulse in her wrist which was a little high after she’d given birth and saw her eyes roll back. “Katherine!” 

“What is it?” Ben came back in the room. 

“She fainted!” 

“Damn-not unexpected though.” Ben and Joel got her in a comfortable position, covering her up warmly to prevent shock. “It was a long labor and she’ll wake up soon.” 

“I’m sure she will. I’ve never seen her react this way after giving birth.” 

“It’s hot, it’s close quarters and there’s a lot going on,” Ben mildly told him. “she got overwhelmed and her mind couldn’t cope.” 

“I suppose that’s reasonable,” Joel agreed. “so how’s the new little one doing?” 

“Maggie’s in love,” Ben beamed. “I will be too when I finally get my hands on her.” 

Joel checked his watch. “The kids will be back soon from playgroup so I think this will be a learning experience for them. I should go check on Sam.” he left the room, leaving Katherine to recover. 

**

Katherine opened up her eyes about an hour later, seeing Maggie sitting on the edge of the bed with Amelia in her arms. The teacher’s eyes shone when she saw the two of them, feeling a mixture of relief that Amelia wouldn’t be pounding her innards anymore, and love for Maggie. Maggie was a good mom and despite the fact she couldn’t carry herself loved her children very much and her son Patrick was good mannered. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Maggie greeted her happily. “say hi to Amelia. She’s sorry for pummeling your guts.” 

The teacher laughed, shifting position as Kelsey and Patrick came in. Katherine’s daughter glanced at Amelia and asked if she could hold her. 

“I think so. She’s very small so please be very careful. Up on the bed next to Mom here.” Kelsey hopped up, her back against the headboard and took Amelia in her arms. 

“Oh she’s so pretty,” Kelsey kissed her. “she was inside you, Mom?” 

“Yes indeed she was.”

“Can I have a turn, Mom?” Patrick asked, hopping up. 

“Of course.” the newborn was transferred. Katherine silently loved the fact that 3 kids she’d given birth to were right there in front of her. They were growing up but she would always remember them first off as tiny little babies that grew inside of her for 9 months. 

Joel stopped in the doorway with Sam in his arms. The firefighter kissed his last born and his face lit up when he saw Katherine had recovered her senses. “You’re awake, honey.” 

“Yes I am.” he sat on the bed with her while Maggie marshaled the kids out of the room, holding Amelia again. Ben kissed Maggie in the hall and excitedly took his daughter from her. 

“You fainted from overexcitement. It’s common but I didn’t expect it of you.” 

“It happens.” Katherine grunted a little bit as she shifted on the bed. 

“So when do you expect to get impregnated with multiples?” he put a hand on her thigh teasingly. 

“After six weeks has gone by and not a second too soon,” she said wearily. “I need recovery time too.” 

“You will get it of course,” Joel gave her a kiss. “Ben already delivered the afterbirth and he reported the birth to the town hall. Seems there was a little attitude problem there-the person on the other end didn’t believe that home births were legal and safe.” 

“Fuck him.” 

“Pretty much what Ben said. He took that guy down a peg.” 

Katherine shifted then tried to stand up. “I need a shower. I’m all sweaty and gross.” 

“All right, come on.” Joel picked Katherine up completely and brought her into the bathroom. He stripped down and showered with her, pretending that she needed supervision but he just wanted to be with her. 

“You’re serious about multiples again?” he shook his hair out and leaned into the shower head. 

“Why the hell not?” she rubbed herself down with soap. “I’ll be good to go. I usually am after a baby blasts my downstairs apart. Besides if I give birth to twins that’s my 8th and 9th pregnancies to be sure. Two for one don’t forget.” 

“Can’t argue with that. I’m almost missing your full belly already,” he washed her deflated belly sweetly. “time to get in the gym with Steve again.” 

“That was fun. Anyway let’s take the six weeks I’m postpartum and just enjoy it. It’s mid April, right? So I can go in at the third week of May and see what’s what.” 

Joel turned the water off as Katherine faced him. “We can have some sexytime fun when you’re ready..” 

**

Six weeks later Katherine was back in the insemination room, memories of her past inseminations flooding her mind. She was implanted with the triplets, Patrick, Gabe, Vicenzo, and Amelia in that very room. Seven births later she was back for more. The doctor had lined her up with a couple that wanted to remain anonymous and didn’t want to get personally involved with their surrogate. 

Katherine thought this sounded ominously of the triplet pregnancy but decided against odds that something like that would happen again. Plenty of people didn’t want to get involved until she had produced ‘the goods’ as Joel would have called it. 

The teacher got in position, putting her legs up and draping a flimsy paper drape over her lady bits when the doctor came in. Dr. Tibbetts remembered Katherine and admired her for helping sterile couples have children. 

“This couple saw your article in the paper a few years ago and wanted you to carry their children for them!” she announced happily, threading the tube up into Katherine’s willing uterus. “About halfway through the pregnancy they would like to meet you. They want halfway through but it’s more like the third trimester so they know the babies stuck around and you will be giving birth to them. The last surrogate miscarried so they want to be sure you will be birthing them.” 

“I understand that. How many is in there?” 

“Three like before. We hope at least two of them take but with you I bet it will be three.” Dr. Tibbetts laughed as she inseminated Katherine. 

“I think that’s almost a guarantee with me!”


End file.
